The Beauty of Pain
by TinyTurtleSasuNaruLover
Summary: ""Hello. I'm looking for a very stubborn and misbehaving kind of teenage boy." Itachi said confidently. He already planned it out, this slave will drive Sasuke mad! He smirked to himself, feeling his victory already." AU SasuNaru the main pairing. Side pairings: SuiKiba, NejiGaara and who knows what else it will lead to xD. It lead to Mangetsu x Haku! :D
1. Ending the Prank War

AN: Hey! I really hope you like my story, and that you review a lot! I'm planning to update very often but we will see how it goes. I'm dedicating the whole story to NekoChibiNaru because she is an awesome person! I must warn you that this is MA rated! I don't own any of the characters, only the idea of the story.

* * *

"Hi Sakura!" Sasuke greeted as he walked out of his own room at the same time as his older brother. "Oh sorry Itachi, I must have mistaken you for Sakura." The younger Uchiha bursts into an evil laugh at Itachi's pink hair.

"Just watch Sasuke, I'll ruin you! One day you will learn not to mess with me, and especially not MY HAIR!" Clearly, Itachi had more than enough of this stupid pranking game they were playing with Sasuke. His little brother really took it too far this time. Putting pink hair dye in his shampoo is way over the top! The newly victimized Uchiha walked down the stairs towards the front door, putting a black wig on to cover his hair. Today was the day he finally stopped this prank war, with his last "prank" which would kill the younger Uchiha.  
Sasuke had no idea about Itachi's next move, so he just got ready for school. Why would he question why his brother didn't attend school? If he had pink hair he wouldn't leave the mansion at all; that was owned by their dad, a very successful business man. Itachi may have just went to buy black hair dye.

However, that was not the case. Itachi entered the ST&ST market which stands for Sex Thrall and Sex Toiler market, which was invented by Orochimaru who was the most wanted criminal in Konoha. He was a famous drug dealer long time ago. Although, the business seemed to get less and less income, and the snake lover wasn't satisfied. This caused him to go even further into the most illegal but popular business: selling slaves.

Humans. Yes.

Some people say this is the sickest thing someone could come up with, and many thought Orochimaru was out of his right mind, which was most likely true. Sadly, most of the population thought having a sex slave is useful for getting rid of sexual frustration. Most of society helped Orochimaru cover up his huge business which was the most successful in the whole continent. Hundreds of people visit the market each day, where specially hired people sell the keys to the slaves, along with pictures and recorded introduction videos as well as a report. Once the buyer has the key, after watching, reading and looking at the slave's information and finds the chosen one, he or she is sent to the secret warehouse where they keep the slaves and gives the key to the receptionist who identifies the code written on the key, and searches through the thousands of coded slaves on the computer, finds the name, calls the toiler over and hands it to the buyer, along with the key, who becomes a keeper. The key can open one half of the thrall's handcuff he or she is wearing. Sadly not the half that is attached to the slave but the empty half that keepers can handcuff anywhere to stop their slaves from running off. Citizens say that it is impossible to remove the handcuff from the captives therefore they cannot be freed. However if anyone finds a way to take the handcuff off, the slave is no longer a slave.

To become an official owner of a thrall, the keeper must have sex with them and after that they can have their name tattooed on the captive's bum which prevents any theft or loss, as everyone respects the one who's name is tattooed on the bum of a slave. After the owner got bored of their property, they can give it back to the ST&ST company where they remove the name of the owner with laser which leaves a scar. This is why in market sites there are pictures of the victim's bum and if it's badly scarred people usually don't buy them. If a slave was given back, the owner or keeper must make a report of what he or she has done to the toiler so the next keeper can be informed, as many people go for virgin boys and girls to play with.

There was one information only few knew. The source of these sex helpers. Where did they come from? No one's son just turned into a slave out of the blue, yet there were so many from as young as the age of 12 until very old, some even died as a toiler.

Orochimaru's most trusted workers went and handcuffed every child over 12.

Every orphan child.

This is how they were made. Because hardly anyone knew about it and hardly anyone cared, as the evil workers promised caring parents for the children, no one can be saved. This system has been going on for 20 years. At the very beginning of the business, anyone who was good looking was kidnapped and handcuffed. After 5 years into success, only homeless people and orphans were taken in. They are forced to have sex with anyone. If they do as they are told, they are allowed some freedom. However, the ones who refused were beaten and locked up in the prison part of the warehouse. All slaves are fed and cleaned properly and their medical needs are taken care of properly. Orochimaru wants to give good quality sex slaves to customers. He also doesn't want to waste any of his victims therefore there are two categories of thralls. There are the market ones, who are (rarely) virgin or hardly used and look beautiful. They are sold to keepers and in most cases the keeper becomes an owner and those beauties are never bought back. Also, there are the street ones who have scars and do not look so attractive and are over 40, are taken out to please anyone for money (which by the way goes to Orochimaru, they cannot keep a penny of it) just for a night. In one word, they are used as prostitutes, which is not a very liked job. Toilers prefer to be fucked by the one who owns them. If there is no such a person, they prefer not to be fucked at all. Both jobs are tough but being a prostitute is tougher. That's what slaves believed anyway. Being sold could be your worst nightmare. There are many abusive sick bastards buying slaves and some end up in a house where they are not fed and not kept hygienically or are tortured. Prostitutes don't have to face these risks, they are out all night and taken back to the warehouse where they live on the second floor where 40,000 people can fit standing and there are 2,000 slaves living altogether. Three fourth of the second floor is free so the kitchen and the diner is built in there as well as the toilets and showers. Which isn't all that bad. Prostitutes have it better, but the sold ones will never know.

Knowing very little about all this, Itachi was looking around the market not really knowing how these things worked. "Hello sir! Can I help?" A seller smiled at him waving the Uchiha towards himself. Itachi walked over, deciding that it would be best if he asked for what he needed.

"Hello. I'm looking for a very stubborn and misbehaving kind of teenage boy." Itachi said confidently. He already planned it out, this slave will drive Sasuke mad! He smirked to himself, feeling his victory already.

"I jus' have what you are lookin' for!" The grinning man yelled in his excitement. He has been trying to sell this one but could never as he didn't appeal to people. "He is highly aggressive when you try to touch him. He detests anything to do with sex an' he is the most stubborn guy I've ever seen ya know. Here is a picture of his bum, as you see he is pure like a baby. Never been fucked, he is virgin everywhere but his mouth. He had been forced to suck dick before. But it turned out bad as he bit the guy! But ya jus' use a ring gag and he can't do anythin' to ya. He tries everythin' to get away from his keepers so you gotta be careful with him. Also he ain't the brightest and argues a lot but he is sure gorgeous."

This slave sounded very appealing to Itachi. Arguing, stupid, misbehaving, yet pure and stunning! The teen was blond, with smooth looking tanned skin and three whisker like scars on his cheek that made him look cute. He had beautifully shaped body and perfect cherry shaped ass. Itachi definitely liked the looks of him. For a second he considered buying this beauty for himself, but he must get revenge! Plus, this little guy must be so much problem if he is so naughty with his keepers.

"He is perfect. I want him! Write it under the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He will be a present." Itachi smirked wider as he signed the papers and put his copy in the pocket of his black leather jacket. Paying for the key, he nearly laughed out loud at Sasuke's future misery. As he left, he waved good bye to the man and was on his way in his car towards the warehouse, where he could pick up Sasuke's nightmare.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, a certain blond was shouting in the bathrooms and the whole second floor echoed from his newly turned deep voice. "WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?" Suddenly, quiet hit the whole bathroom area and everyone who knew him well jumped to look for any kind of clothing to give him.

"Naruto it's okay, it just fell as you shut the curtains, there you go." Kiba tried to calm the blond boy down as the brunette picked up the fallen clothes and put them pack on the pole that held the curtains front of the shower cabin Naruto was inside. Everyone else who panicked, calmed down and went back to their business.

"Thanks Kiba. Sorry I just panicked." The overly skinny blond said as he started throwing his clothes on super fast. He was shaking and breathing hard. The idea of having to walk out of the showers naked just unsettled him so much. It made him feel sick, which made him think of what the doctor had said: no more binging and purging or it will lead to your death Naruto!  
He couldn't help it! Eating felt like he was sinning. Being diagnosed with anorexia didn't help either. It felt like he always screwed up everything. His negative thoughts got distracted when he put on his shirt and was ready to get out of the shower cabin.

"Are you okay buddy?" Kiba asked Naruto as he got out. The blond nodded and started to walk to his hammock to hang up his wet towel. He was feeling a bit calmer.

"You know I thought about stealing these cakes from the kitchen. I mean they were there for three days now. What if no one will ever eat it? I mean they are chocolate cakes!" Kiba was planning a little cheeky and mischievous act.

"Kiba! You are a genius! I've been craving something sweet since yesterday!" The blond's eyes sparkled with happiness, clearly liking the plan.

"Naruto Uzumaki to the reception now! A new keeper has come to pick up Naruto Uzumaki!" Huge speakers roared out and Naruto sighed. Why him? As he started to pack his stuff, his friends surrounded him wishing good luck and saying their farewell. The blond's heart shattered. Why did he have to go through this? He was so afraid of thinking into the details like they will make him undress and see his now ugly body and they will beat him and they will rape him and...

"Naruto..." Kiba stepped to his side, helping him pack some clothes. "I love you buddy. Good luck with your new keeper."

"I'll miss you a lot Kiba! Don't lose yourself without me, I'll come back just watch me, and than we can steal those cakes." the blond hugged the brunette and they both grinned. It was a sad kind of grin that was there to support the other. This was not the first time Naruto was sold. He usually came back within a month or two. Although you can never be sure about it, the new keeper may kill Naruto with his or her sadist habits.

Naruto grabbed his luggage and made his way down the stairs towards the reception where a raven haired tall man with a pony tail was signing the last piece of paper work. Two scars were going down on his cheeks next to his nose diagonally. Large collar hid his pale neck and his face was white like a wall in Naruto's opinion. He walked over to his new keeper and glared. He didn't want to be taken away.

Itachi glanced at him, looking him up and down and than wincing disappointedly. "I thought he was more... um filled." He complained, noticing the lack of curves and the bony feature. This hit hard on Naruto as he was being criticized again; the one thing he completely detested.

"He was diagnosed with anorexia two months ago. Just needs a bit of fattening up and he'll be back to his normal self." The receptionist informed the older man in a boring tone, but Itachi's eyes widened. Anorexia? One of his friends used to have anorexia. Only knowing little about it, he started to worry how this blond anorexic would cope with being around Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't run to the toilet to puke up with him... Sasuke would feed him anything he would like. Itachi decided to ask a nutritionist what to do in this case. He knew that criticism worsened the well being of an anorexic.

"Well, lets get going." Itachi grabbed Naruto's luggage after he folded and sunk the papers in his leather jacket and started to make his way out, but stopping as the blond didn't follow. Grabbing onto the open side of the blond's handcuff, he started to pull him outside. As Itachi stopped next to his car, he purposely left Naruto next to the passenger seat while he put the luggage at the back. Curiously peeking over the boot lid, he wondered if the blond had ran away; but he hadn't. Naruto was wondering around the car, looking at it closely as if he was a car expert and he was going to buy this one. Chuckling at him, Itachi closed the boot lid and went to the passenger seat, opening the door for Naruto. This was surprising to the blond, as he was usually told to "get the fuck in the car you whore" or "what are you waiting for sex machine?" but none of these came. Moreover, the door was opened for him like for a princess. He was shocked!

Itachi coughed to make the younger male snap out of it, which he did and sat in the car. Itachi gently shut the door and got in on the driver's seat. He took off and drove. "What's your name?" He asked, trying to get to know Sasuke's little nightmare.

"Haven't you read my papers?" Naruto demanded rudely. A few gentle gesture will not convince him! He was really stubborn and he did not want to leave the warehouse.

"No." The reply was simple and short which pissed the blond off. They took a left turn and Naruto gave in. He couldn't stand when his anger was ignored. So he just stopped being angry.

"I'm Naruto. And you are?" He glanced at Itachi's concentrated face as he drove.

"I'm Itachi. " Came the monotone reply.

"So my knew keeper is Itachi. " Naruto mumbles to himself trying to remember the name.

"Not really. You are a present for my little brother. He will be having you."

Naruto face palmed himself. The surprise was just coming now. He hated waiting. Detested it! Being an Uzumaki, made him highly impatient. It was not helping his nerve wrecking situation. "So um what's his name?"

"Sasuke" Itachi takes a right turn and is still focused on the road. Naruto realizes what a quiet person Itachi is.

"Is Sasuke violent?" Naruto asks curiously, to get an idea of his future.

"When you piss him off. But he wouldn't beat a beauty like you." Itachi pauses while thinking. "Maybe he would. But if you turn him on you will be fine.

Naruto blushes at the compliment and thinks that he wouldn't piss Sasuke off if he keeps quiet. So he knew everything will be just fine.

On their way, Itachi stopped at a beauty and health store and bought black hair dye. While the blond was waiting, he thought that he will not say a word to Sasuke, as Sasuke would be doing most of the talking and that way he can't piss Sasuke off.

Little he knew, Sasuke was a quiet person. After Itachi brought him into a huge mansion he was fed. A very healthy food full of vegetables and vitamins. He asked to use the bathroom after eating, as he was feeling very nervous and wanted to empty his stomach to ease some tension but he wasn't allowed. Itachi kept him next to himself at all times. He didn't handcuff him to anything or anywhere. Being surprised, he liked the bit of freedom Itachi was letting him have.

Until Sasuke arrived.

In all of a sudden, his handcuff was grabbed and he was handcuffed to... Sasuke. A guy who made Naruto's eyes widen. He was gorgeous. Midnight black eyes, raven hair, pale skin. A handsome glare was on his face, to hide the surprise and the fear. But Naruto could see both of them, deep inside the older boy's eyes.

"Hello little brother, " Itachi smirked very satisfyingly. "This is your present from me to you. Say hello to Naruto. He is extremely stubborn, aggressive and obstinate. Hope you guys have fun!" The smirk falls from Itachi's lips and turns to Sasuke in dead seriousness. "Do never ever criticize or offend Naruto." With that warning, Itachi left the two alone.

"I hate you Itachi!" Sasuke murmured and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Itachi is nice. Why do you hate him so much?" Naruto asked but did not receive any answer. "Oi! Don't ignore me! Sasuke!" He shouted at the raven who didn't even look at him. So Naruto started shaking his arm as he detested to be ignored.

"Leave me alone dobe! I'm not in the mood to babysit you!" Sasuke growled as he got some tomatoes out of the fridge to munch.

"Babysit? Do you even know who I am, you teme? I'm a slave. A sex toiler. A thrall. Itachi bought me as a present for you." Naruto roared the information at him and tears collected in his eyes at the humiliation he had to suffer all his life while being a slave.

"Oh." Surprise his behind his mask. "Dobe, Itachi hates me and bought you to annoy me. He purposely picked the most stubborn and most misbehaving slave there was. Which happened to be you. Decide who's side you will be on and you can play along." Sasuke finished his speech which is a huge amount of talking for the youngest Uchiha and ate his tomato.

"I'm on Itachi's side! And I'm not a dobe you teme!" Naruto grinned proudly, and knew what his job was: to piss Sasuke off. Sasuke shrugged and eyed Naruto up and down. Noticing how skinny the blond was.

"Have a tomato." Sasuke gave him one and Naruto shook his head in denial, but the raven glared hard at the blond so he had to accept it. Whit snail like slowness, Naruto ate the tomato.

"What is it with you and your brother feeding me?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke only shrugged and started to walk up to his room, taking his school bag to do his homework. The blond did not stop talking. "You look pretty depressed you know. I wonder what's your story, but obviously cat got your tongue. If you was interested in my story, which you aren't, but if you was, I wouldn't tell you because you will use it against me. You look more evil than your brother does. You look like the type of person who would fuck me senseless while I'm tied up and not care how much it hurts. Itachi seems to be the type that would beg me for sex but I wouldn't give it to him because I hate sex. I never had it but my friends in the warehouse told me how bad it hurts and I really don't want to go through that..."

And he kept going on and on and on, and by the time Sasuke has finished his homework, which took longer than usual as he was distracted, he felt like he knew Naruto better than anyone else in Naruto's life. He heard stories of Naruto being beaten when he was sold to this keeper and how he was starved at this other keeper and that's when he developed bulimia and a month ago or so he was diagnosed with anorexia and he had a friend who's breath smelled of dog food. The raven had to admit, he liked to listen to Naruto's voice. It distracted him from thinking about Itachi and his evil parents who neglected him.

"Teme! Are you listening?" Naruto shook Sasuke occasionally when Sasuke wasn't looking at him for long during Naruto's life story. Sasuke would nod, watch Naruto speak for a while than go back to what he was doing but still listening. Sasuke was drawing. That was his usual afternoon activity when he didn't want to face real life. Now that Naruto was entertaining him, he felt truly far away from real life. Not realizing what he was drawing, he looked up at the blond when he stopped in mid sentence. The younger boy was looking down at the paper with his lips shaped in a surprised o.

"Sasuke that is... amazing! " Naruto looked at the drawing and it felt like he was looking in the mirror seeing his old self, the not anorexic one, the perfectly healthy one. The raven looked down at the paper to meet a very sexy blond guy that looked a bit hotter than Naruto. Drawing three whiskers on the drawn boy's cheeks made the picture complete.

"You was talking about your birthday?" Sasuke snapped Naruto out of his dazing and made the blond grin.

"So you was listening! I am 16 now..." The blond started again but got cut off by the Uchiha.

"Sixteen? And you are a fuck skivvy? Hell a young..." Sasuke frowned.

"Oi! I'm a guy! And... why? How old are you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side looking extremely cute but Sasuke would never admit that to himself.

"I'm eighteen." Sasuke shrugged and put his drawing in a folder. He knew he had to go to Itachi to get the handcuff taken off so he can take his clothes off. Naruto kept bubbling about things and he changed his dreamy tone of voice to this annoying "I'm bored" voice which was giving Sasuke a headache. So the raven decided that is was time to go to Itachi and ask for the key to take the handcuffs off. Exiting his room, the blond shut up immediately as something interesting was about to happen. They walked up to a door on the opposite side of the hall, a little further to the stairs from Sasuke's door and the raven knocked.

"Oh little brother and his little slave. What can I do for you?" Itachi mewled falsely after opening the door.

"We both need a shower." Sasuke said bluntly. Itachi didn't need further explanation, he glanced at the handcuffs and went inside his room.

When he returned an apologetic smile was sitting on his lips but it didn't meet his eyes. "I lost the key to the handcuffs. You will have to cut off your shirts. " He announced. Sasuke's eyes went red with anger and slammed Itachi's door shut.

What does he mean by: he lost the key? How the fuck can someone lose a fucking key? Sasuke's raged thought process continued and he didn't even realize how harshly he was shoving Naruto after himself. He only got the message when they were in his room and Naruto was painfully stroking his handcuffed wrist.

"Weakling." Sasuke started to take his anger out on Naruto, who really wanted to get away. Being called names is worse than getting beaten. He felt like being sick.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and called someone, demanding tops that had zippers on the arms so he could change while being handcuffed. He argued for few minutes with the person on the other end, which the young captive didn't pay attention to, as he was driven too deep into his negative thoughts, of how week and stupid he is. In the end, the raven put the phone down, being satisfied, and started to cut his shirt off of himself. Naruto watched as the Uchiha's chest was revealed and he nearly... but only nearly got horny over it. Sasuke was toned and very pale, the combination looked awfully hot!

Naruto kept mute, as the other boy cut the blond's shirt off. He didn't mind as much. Eyes concentrated on the Uchiha's face, Naruto saw the surprise on Sasuke's eyes when he saw Naruto's upper body. Fear washed over the younger boy. Why did he have to be naked front of someone? Sasuke's eyes seemed to be judging him constantly, about how disgustingly skinny he is, so he looked away and focused on the color orange. Realizing that it worked, Naruto kept focusing on the color orange throughout the whole showering process. While he was cleaning himself front of the older boy, his lips even shaped the word orange continuously. The raven figured, that the blond was uncomfortable and he was glad he found a way to calm down because Sasuke had no idea what to do if the other had a panic attack.

Few years ago, when Naruto was around thirteen, he met a psychologist who's name was Kakashi and he treated teens with serious depression. The man had told Naruto, that if he feels very stressed out, he should concentrate on something good, something he likes for example his favorite color. Mastering the skill, the blond became pretty good at distracting himself from uncomfortable situations. This was visible to Sasuke, as the blond seemed like only his body was there in the bathroom and his soul was far far away in a world of orange. Naruto seemed so distant next to him that it was almost scary. Trying to understand the dobe, the raven thought of his biggest fear: his family finding out about his depression. Horrible event it would be, he would have to suffer the worst humiliation. Since Uchihas were meant to be perfect, they were never depressed or anxious or anything negative. Sasuke was everything negative, and he knew it. The whole family would laugh at him for developing depression. With these thoughts, he made up an idea of what the younger teen might be feeling; he felt sorry for him.

When they got into bed, wearing only pajama pants, Naruto felt this extreme depression. He was laying in a single bed, next to a stoic boy who did not want him there. In the same house, another boy bought him to annoy someone. No one needed him or cared for him. He wasn't even free to use the bathroom alone as he was tied to a person who detested him and his weakness and his stupidity. But was it Naruto's fault?

The blond sobbed when he made sure the raven was asleep, listening to his even breathing. The younger boy really did not want to be next to an angry Sasuke. It made him cry. It's been long since he cried. But he felt so unwanted and hated, he wanted to leave. Being alive sucked. It sucked big time! He felt like a little boy who wanted to go home, however Naruto did not have a home and that made him feel a huge emptiness in his chest. An empty hole that demanded filling up immediately.

Suddenly, he felt a pale arm pull him into a sleepy cuddle. Tanned eyelids shut wide open, tears stopping. Sasuke Uchiha was cuddly in his sleep! At first, the blond felt awkward, but few moments later he felt surprisingly comfortable, and very sleepy. So he snuggled against Sasuke, who by the way smelt of cinnamon which was very soothing, and he fell asleep.

Little did he know, Sasuke was pretending to sleep...


	2. Not so BINGO

**AN: Hey! Here is a new chapter! A huge thank you to ****NekoChibiNaru****for helping me with this chapter, I found it difficult to write this part. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you will review even more.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be ****SasuNaru****porn for 18+! **  
**Warning: Strong language. ****BoyxBoy****, rape.**

* * *

"There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o."

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke warned.

"There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
(clap)-I-N-G-O  
(clap)-I-N-G-O  
(clap)-I-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o."

"Naruto don't make me say it twice!" the raven was fuming.

"There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O  
(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O  
(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o." Naruto grinned widely, singing on.

"Naruto stop singing." Sasuke glared daggers at the blond.

"There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o."

"You are really starting to fucking piss me off!" Unusually, the Uchiha's face was red and Naruto got scared for a second, but would never admit it. His pride wouldn't let him show his fear of the older boy.

"There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O  
And Bingo was his name-o."

""NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, which is highly rare for an Uchiha.

"There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)  
(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)  
And Bingo was his name-o." Naruto was worried now but finished the song. Immediately, Sasuke was at his neck, squeezing and strangling him.

"Sasuke! Don't kill your present. He only had been with us for a week. Don't you want to become his owner?" Itachi winked at Sasuke as he was driving the two boys to school and himself to work. He had to admit that Naruto's singing was annoying but Sasuke's annoyance made up for it. It was hilarious.

"I'M NOT BECOMING ANYONE'S PROPERTY!" Naruto screamed as he got a little air when Sasuke got distracted. Fear lingered in his eyes at the thought of being raped by Sasuke.

"Itachi, he is 16." Sasuke stated which made his older brother's eyes widen. It was illegal to have sex below 18 in Konoha. 'He is just a slave anyway.' Itachi thought and laughed it off. The person at the market didn't mention Naruto being so young. It was too late now, he didn't care, he wanted the blond fucked.

"Little Sasuke, you can fuck a slave any time you like. Slaves are not age restricted." The older brother took a left turn and stopped front of Sasuke's college. Naruto's eyes widened but he bowed his head so his blond locks would hide his fear. Why was Itachi being like this?

"You are a sick bastard." The younger Uchiha accused. Naruto felt a little like Sasuke was standing up for him.

"And you are a softie. A real Uchiha isn't afraid to fuck anyone!" Itachi glared at Sasuke intensely. The raven felt like he got punched in the stomach. Why was Itachi so horrible to him? Deciding that he will take his anger out on Naruto, he shoved the youngest boy in the car against the door.

"Move it dobe!" Sasuke growled, which made Naruto finch and he opened the door and they both got out, with unnecessary shoving from the Uchiha. The blond wanted to disappear. Especially when he met Sasuke's friends in school. Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru eyed him like he was a piece of meat. People would think he was used to that by now, but it still made him feel very uncomfortable.

However, he liked the lessons. As soon as he got an empty book to take notes in, he started to write the lyrics of the nursery rhyme "BINGO" in his book. It took his mind off of the horrible things that were going on. Teachers praised him for working so hard, which Sasuke rolled his eyes at only, because if he told the teachers what the dobe was doing, he would be told to stop being jealous.

Much to Sasuke's pleasure, at lunch, Naruto decided to hum "BINGO" to himself which gave the Uchiha a headache.

"Your playboy is cute." Neji smirked eyeing the blond victim. "Could I borrow him for a night?"

"No one touches Naruto." Sasuke was almost declaring war with his eyes, that's how hard he was glaring; strangely, Gaara seemed to get mad too.

"Troublesome jealousy." Shikamaru yawned and continued eating his salad.

"I am not jealous! " Sasuke was badly pissed off by now. Everyone seemed to be against him today. "Naruto is underage."

"And what? It's not like he is a free boy. He is yours you can do anything to him." Gaara informed him, leaning back on his chair, feeling less irritated. They were sitting at a round table. Sasuke was eating with his right hand, and his left hand followed Naruto's right one every time the blond had a bite. The raven was lucky as his right hand was free, but the younger boy was right handed too. At least Sasuke helped him a little by raising his left hand whenever it was needed.

"Naruto is not going to be touched until he is eighteen." Sasuke stated, hoping to finish this conversation. Unlucky him, it continued on.

"If you don't fuck him, Itachi would and you know it. Your brother doesn't care about a stupid slave's feelings and not your feelings either. I'm sure he likes Naruto, I mean look at him he is a total hottie. Don't tell me Itachi wouldn't want to fuck Naruto. Especially after Deidara left him." Gaara said, and Sasuke had to admit that he was perfectly right. Itachi was planning to fuck Naruto. After all, since his blond boyfriend, Deidara, dumped him, Itachi didn't get laid. Itachi liked blond guys. There was no doubt, he was going to try and take the young slave's ass. But Sasuke can't let that happen right? Because Naruto is anorexic. Which starts with being mentally ill. Mentally ill people get worse if they get raped. It may cause the blond to commit suicide.

"So you think it's better if I rape him before Itachi?" Sasuke asked, sarcasm in his voice. The whole conversation was making Naruto blush and feel utterly embarrassed and extremely awkward.

"Of course. Itachi would be really rough on him. It's visible Naruto is ill. You are the only one who could save him. If you care of course, but he is just a thrall after all, so I don't see why you should care." Neji said, hiding his interest in the conversation.

"Itachi is nicer than Sasuke!" The youngest in the group broke out. The group stared at him and laughed, apart from the raven. Oh God, more embarrassment! When the other three calmed down from their burst of joy, they all turned seriously towards Naruto.

"Don't think that Itachi is nice." Shikamaru warned him.

"He is a prick. But around you, he wears his 'nice guy' mask." Neji added.

"If he sees you getting friendly with Sasuke, he will become jealous. He will look for the key immediately and separate you guys. After that, you should not be alone with him at any time, he will rip your ass crack." Gaara felt like the last piece of detail was necessary. It made Naruto flinch, and wonder if it was all true. Itachi did seem kind of gentle with him. But everyone said otherwise. And today morning was unexplainable.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the raven, tilting his head to the side with wide eyes, waiting for an answer. He looked adorable.

"Hn." That was all the older boy said, and he turned away to finish his lunch. Quiet calmed the heated conversation they just had, and soon the afternoon classes started where Naruto continued to piss Sasuke off by whispering the lyrics of "BINGO" next to him, successfully distracting him from focusing on the lesson. However, the Uchiha could not be distracted from thinking of the conversation they had at lunch. Naruto was just a slave, no freedom. It wouldn't hurt anyone but Naruto if he fucked him. No one cared about the blond though.

When the day ended, the two boys handcuffed together were waiting in the pouring rain for Itachi to pick them up. When that moment came, the younger Uchiha announced how late the older one was. Silence followed the question and the young raven felt that something absolutely no good is going to happen.

They were driving towards an unknown place. Unknown by the ones in the back seat, that is. Itachi's eyes were glowing. Sasuke noticed it from the mirror. They were glowing very dangerously. The blond must have noticed the thick tension because he was biting his bottom him so much that it drew blood.

The rain kept pouring and it was getting darker and darker.

Once they stopped at a deserted parking lot, Itachi turned around and got out a camera. "Naruto, you are going to suck Sasuke off." He ordered in a very low, dangerous tone of voice. The blond was about to refuse, when Itachi got out a gun and waved it front of the two. "Don't make me say it twice!"

Shaking in the process, Naruto pulled Sasuke's jean's zippers down and took his penis out of his black boxers. Slowly, he started wanking it. The raven was terrified, he never seen his brother like this before. He didn't like this game anymore. Wanting to get away, Sasuke looked around for anything that would get him out.

"What's wrong little brother? Doesn't your blond slave turn you on?" Itachi chuckled hazardously. It didn't turn Sasuke on; Itachi watching didn't turn him on. It scared him. He was never meant to go this far with that stupid prank war! If only he knew what Itachi was planning, he would have never put the hair dye in his shampoo! Why did it piss hid brother off anyway? It was just a stupid joke! The oldest man took it too far now.

"Why the fuck don't you get turned on?" Itachi screamed and shoved the gun at Sasuke's head. It hit his temple and caused the raven to faint.

Naruto couldn't hear Itachi's intense cursing from his pounding heartbeat. He could only focus on Sasuke's unconscious face that fell to the side. Gently, the blond made sure to redress the boy next to him properly and than he waited. Was Itachi going to grab the chance and fuck him, now that Sasuke has fainted?

Yes, he was.

Demandingly, Itachi told him to move over to the front seat. Taking his time, the blond started to change his seat; he was shaking in the process. Laying Sasuke down, so his hand could stretch between the two seats, as they were tied together. Roughly, he was grabbed and pulled forward harshly on to the other man's lap. They moved to the passenger seat, and Itachi kicked Naruto down in front of him on the car floor. The blond landed with a huff and when he gained his balance back, a huge erected cock hit his face. When he fell down he accidentally yanked Sasuke's arm which made the raven roll on his back, with his left hand stretched out wide.

"Suck!" He was ordered. The situation was very scary as Itachi could kill him and get away with it. Even the unconscious raven knew that. A few moments had passed and Naruto took Itachi in his mouth. Slowly, he started working on it. He hated the salty taste; he hated the horny smell.

Apparently, the pace was too slow for Itachi, because he started to bob Naruto's head up and down by gripping on his blond locks. Naruto felt sick and it hurt his throat when the hard member slammed against it. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting back to consciousness as his wrist was being pulled and pushed continuously. The violent tugging bought Sasuke back and he looked around for familiar things. In few seconds he discovered that we was in Itachi's car. Events from before rushed back to Sasuke's memory and he shot up from his seat. His temple was pulsing in pain.

At the same time, Itachi released himself into Naruto's mouth with a gasp, which the blond was forced to swallow. The taste was sour and salty. Disgustingly warm. Making Naruto's mouth feel dry as he was allowed the pull away, the white substance sent uncomfortable shivers down his body. He wanted to puke.

"Oh little brother" Itachi chuckled evilly as he tucked himself inside his jeans, while Naruto climbed to the back seats. "You are so weak."

Sasuke did not respond. He hated it all. If Itachi had not bought Naruto, none of this would have happened. It was all the damn blond's fault! How dare he mess up his already messed up life? His work on being perfect for his family had nearly worked out. Alright, let's admit it, he was far from it, but this dobe definitely made it worse. Much much worse.

While his thought process was leading into a darker and more negative conversation with himself, Itachi drove off, after changing his seat back and made his way back to the Uchiha mansion. After entering the main door, Naruto dragged Sasuke all the way up to the raven's room and he jumped down on his knees front of the toilet in Sasuke's bathroom. Sticking his fingers down his throat, to get his gag reflexes respond, he leaned above the toilet and let everything he ate that day out of his stomach along with Itachi's semen.

Sasuke stood there, stunned. Wouldn't Naruto do that when he is stressed? He just gave a blow job, he should be used to it. What is he fussing over? It wasn't the end of the world. Itachi knowing that he is weak, was the end of the world. This stupid blond thought that he didn't have problems. Of course he did! Right now Naruto was his biggest issue he ever had in his life! Itachi is forcing him to suck Sasuke. This was not natural or normal in any way. He needed to talk to Gaara urgently.

Naruto stood up and flushed the toilet than went over to the sink to wash his face. Why did he think Itachi was nice? Was he really that good of an actor? Naruto knew he was good at reading people; he did it all his life. How could he not see Itachi's evilness? He would have to figure it out.

The younger boy looked at Sasuke after wiping his face and hands into a clean towel. Visibly, the raven was angry; furious creases were putting stress on his pale forehead. Naruto didn't like that at all. It felt like Sasuke was blaming him for what had happened in the car. How could it be his fault?

Feeling of horror struck Naruto.

Could it be his fault?

* * *

**AN: Aww Naru-chan! Don't blame yourself it's Itachi's fault for picking you out. **

**How did you like it? Let me know! :) **


	3. Troublemaker

**AN: Hey! Long time no uploading.. I know I know but this is extra long! 7,734 words. Nearly twice as much as the first chapter was. I'm really hoping my NekoChibiNaru loves this chapter as much as I loved writing it, and I hope everyone else loves it too.**

I don't own Naruto, if I did, he would be 2 years younger than Sasuke.

WARNING: BoyxBoy action. M rated action. Also some cuteness. Drinking some alcohol.

Seme- the more dominant guy in the relationship or sex.

Uke- the submissive guy.

"Hello?" Gaara answered the phone. Sasuke tried calling the night before, after Itachi had forced the blond to give him a blow job, but Gaara didn't pick up. Relief eased the raven as the next morning he could reach Gaara.

"Gaara! I need to talk to you in private, urgently. It's about Itachi." Sasuke hissed into the phone, hoping his blond captive didn't hear.

"Be here in half an hour." Gaara ended the call with that.

"Why does it feel so good but hurts so b..." Naruto started singing but the rest of the lyrics was muffled by Sasuke's hand on his mouth.

"Dobe, stop singing! You are such a troublemaker!" Sasuke growled and it caused Naruto to laugh into his hand.

"I've just been singing that. The song is called troublemaker." He announced when his mouth was free from the hand.

"I don't care about your songs. I want quiet!" The older boy demanded with a scowl and put his jeans on. Before talking to Gaara on the phone, he had put his shirt on that Naruto helped to zip up on the sleeves. They have been helping each other a lot, with tasks that needed two free hands. Every day routines are now easy, however they have no privacy.

Sasuke's biggest issue was lack of alone time. Before Naruto was here, he was alone all the time, apart from school. Sure he got lonely sometimes, but he got pretty much used to it. Constantly being around someone so hyperactive like Naruto was pretty unusual and most of the times, annoying.

Utterly irritating.

It was worrying Sasuke that they became so used to being tied against each other so quickly, that when Itachi found the key and separated them, it would be weird to shower alone and dress up alone, eat without lifting his left hand, go to the loo all alone. Could he get back to his lonely life again? Sasuke was sure going to toilet was much better alone.

The raven was certain that, if Itachi found the key, he wouldn't let Naruto live with Sasuke the way they are now. However, that did not mean he wouldn't see the blond around. His older brother was clearly planning to make the dobe his. Without any good reason, this angered the youngest Uchiha.

"Oi teme! Help me put my shirt on!" The blond made the raven snap out of his daydreaming. Sasuke zipped up the zippers and pulled on the shirt a little so it looked better on Naruto. He had been watching out for his eating habits and toilet breaks; making sure the blond didn't puke, and ate things that weren't too heavy for his stomach. The start of recovery was visible. Naruto looked a bit more round and less sick. Sasuke was hoping that the blond wasn't noticing it, he didn't want his captive to be panicking over his body shape, which was by the way, incredibly hot.

"We are going over to Gaara's place." Sasuke announced in a monotone tone. They were wearing the same size in shirt, and it hid Naruto's body shape perfectly. Which the blond appreciated because he started to feel more and more insecure as he gained and gained weight. Not letting his worries show, he kept smiling from day to day. To say the truth, it was becoming harder and harder.

"Great! Party time!" The blond cheered which the raven rolled his eyes at. He haven't visited any of his friends yet, so Naruto wouldn't know what to expect. "Woah! Trouble troublemaker yeah, that's your middle name!" Naruto suddenly stopped singing as he received a glare from Sasuke. The older boy has noticed that Naruto could actually sing pretty well, but he would never admit that to the blond, he would keep singing all day.

"Let's go than." Sasuke started to walk out the door, with Naruto following just next to him, humming troublemaker. "Stop that! Do anything else but sing or hum!"

"Lets play truth or dare than!"

"Don't even think about it, dobe! Why can't you just walk in silence?"

"Silence is boring!" Naruto pouted. "How about a question game?"

"Agh... Alright, what is this question game?" The name of the game sounded pretty simple so Sasuke decided to give in. It was better than having to listen to those annoying songs.

"Woohoo!" The blond celebrated with few jumping, tugging at the handcuffs by accident. "So you ask a question from me, any kind of question and then I have to say the pure truth and then ask you a question. You must tell the truth too. So it goes like question, answer, question answer question an..."

"I get it dobe! I'm not stupid. If you start jumping again I'm not playing. " Sasuke glared which made his captive think twice before doing his happiness dance.

"Alright. So first question: Have you ever done it with a girl? You know what I'm getting at?" Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and winked at him as if they were having some private business talk.

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"With who?" The blond was surprised!

"You said one question one answer and than we move on. I believe that would be your second question."

"Alright teme, your turn to ask." Naruto still couldn't believe Sasuke decided to play. Was his voice that annoying? No it couldn't be, many people said he sang beautifully. Maybe the songs?

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Came the similar question from the raven. Naruto frowned for a moment. Sasuke will be stealing his questions and not make up his own ones. The game wasn't that interesting that way, but at least the Uchiha was playing. Couldn't complain much.

"No I haven't, but since I'm bisexual, I could do any of the girls in the warehouse but I think you should only do the do when you are in love." The blond announced. "Who did you have sex with?"

"All the girls in the school." The questioned said with a bored expression, which made the other's blue eyes widen.

"Oh, so you are a player."

"You could say that I _was _one. What is your best friend's name?" Sasuke came up with his question.

"His name is Kiba. Don't you fuck girls anymore?" Naruto wouldn't drop the subject.

"I'm gay." Sasuke announced.

"Pause the game! How did they turn you on in the first place when you did fuck them?"

"They didn't."

"You are such an ass." Naruto voiced his opinion. So Sasuke just fucked girls when he was horny. He wasn't even turned on by them. That was just out of order! Why did Sasuke do that?

"Play the game. Why are you so stupid?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not stupid you bastard! Why do you hate it when I sing?" Naruto snapped.

"When you sing?" Sasuke was surprised at the question. But told the truth anyway. "I hate those songs. Nursery songs are annoying. I dislike pop music. Why do you have to sing?"

"Oh. Singing makes me happier." The blond explained. "So you like rock and roll. Like Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance? I could sing those kind of songs if that works better for you."

"Yes, how do you know?" It was the raven's turn to be surprised.

"I hear it from your headphones every morning. You listen to it pretty loud." Naruto grinned. "But if I sing one of your songs, you must join. Will you?"

"No. I can't sing." Sasuke said, deciding that the game was over as it turned into a proper conversation.

"Than what can you do?" Naruto wondered and turned the corner going after the raven. He had a bit hard time keeping up as he got into the conversation and forgot to focus on the way he was walking and when Sasuke took a turn, he kept walking straight for a few seconds when realizing that he was meant to turn and ran after the raven.

"I can play the guitar..." Sasuke mumbled not really wanting to let Naruto know about his passion for music. He felt like it was his weakness as he used it to drown out reality.

"Great! Can you play one of your rock and roll songs?" The blond sounded like he had a plan, which he did. If Sasuke played the guitar, he could sing along. They could make music together!

"Yes." Came the short reply. Sasuke wasn't suspecting anything.

"We could do it together! I sing and you p..."

"No!" The raven cut into the blond's excited rambling.

"Why?"

"Naruto, It's time to be quiet."

"Alright." Naruto didn't say anything. Hoping they were close to Gaara's house, he bit his tongue stopping himself from singing 'troublemaker'. Why did it feel so good to be tied to Sasuke but hurt so bad? He missed Kiba bad, and the threat of Itachi raping him wasn't all that cool. However, it was pleasant to talk to the raven even if he acted like he was pissed off. Naruto knew better. His ability to read people helped him a lot to recognize the hidden emotions behind Sasuke's mask. The blond got excited when he was talking to Sasuke. It was fun. Even the raven had a flash of excitement in his eyes when the blond talked about something he was interested in.

"Na na nana na nana" The captive couldn't stand the silence, he started singing "na na na" by my chemical romance. Feeling generous, Sasuke didn't tell him to shut up. "Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl  
You be my detonator"

Silence calmed the two walkers as the blond didn't know the rest of the lyrics. Sasuke smirked at this and waited for the next move.

"ROAR!" Naruto grinned as he made Sasuke jump a little. "Awake at night you focus  
On everyone who's hurt you,  
Then write a list of targets,  
Your violence lack of virtue.  
Um... Thingy..  
We are breathin'  
While you're sleepin'. Go  
And leave us alone.  
The liars cheatin',  
Our hearts beatin'. Go  
And now you're on your own.  
Here's to your perfect weapon,  
Crack bones with blind aggression,  
Like birds whose wings are broken,  
You live without direction.

Roar! Roar!" Naruto kept on singing inside the elevator while they were going up to Gaara's apartment, and he roared till Gaara opened the door for them.

"What's wrong with your slave?" Gaara's deep voice echoed in the building. From inside, he had heard Naruto's roars echoing.

"He's bored." Sasuke stated and walked inside when Gaara stepped aside to let them in.

"HI!" A black haired guy with green onesie screamed excitedly.

"Hi Lee." Sasuke greeted and turned to his red haired friend for answers. "I thought it will be just us two!"

"Lee, this is Naruto. He is a Toiler. Naruto, this is Lee, he is a friend. Lee is here to entertain Naruto while Sasuke and I sort out grown up's business." Gaara's voice booming voice filled the silence.

"Yes, Gaara-sama!" Lee lifted his right hand to his forehead as a salute.

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto protested.

"You act like one." Sasuke informed him and walked into Gaara's room, everyone else following behind him.

"Blah blah blah!" Naruto shook his head side to side trying to look like he didn't hear what the raven said.

"You two can go on my computer while me and Sasuke will talk in the bathroom." Gaara said when they all entered his bedroom, and was about to head for the bathroom when Sasuke coughed. Turning around, he saw Sasuke's left hand and Naruto's right hand lifted; a chain connecting them. "Oh right."

"Gaara-sama! There is enough space under the bathroom door for the chain! The two of them could sit on each side of the door!" Lee grinned as he was almost shouting his great idea. "There will be no listening to your conversation, I will make music and entertain Naruto!"

"I like him." Sasuke stated, and went towards the bathroom door. Naruto helped him slide the chain of the handcuffs under the door. It was brushing the carpet so the friction made it harder to close the door after Gaara had moved inside. After the door was closed, Lee turned on the computer.

"So Lee, what kind of music do you like?" Naruto grinned as he leaned against the door.

"I love motivating music! Lady Gaga is motivating." Lee got YouTube open, and started playing 'Born this way'.

"I like Paparazzi a lot. And all her other songs really. I love 'hips don't lie' by Shakira! I love dancing to it." The blond shouted in excitement.

"We should dance! Great idea!" Lee straightened up from the computer and seen that the blond was going to stand up but fell back down as the handcuffs forced him to stay.

"What the hell dobe?!" Sasuke raised his voice when his wrist got slammed against the door. He was in the middle of telling Gaara what happened yesterday in the car. Well the part where he was conscious at least. The red haired boy had seen the ugly bruise on Sasuke's temple so he knew his best friend will talk about that.

"Agh stupid Itachi." Naruto mumbled and stayed on the floor.

"I'm guessing Itachi was the one who tied you two together. So what is your relationship with Sasuke like?" Lee asked sitting down next to him.

"We are not really... getting along. We are just too different I guess. When we are both awake at least."

"What do you mean by that?" The green wearing boy stood up to choose another song, still listening to Naruto.

"After he falls asleep, he cuddles me. From our first night." The sitting boy explained with a slight blush on his face.

"That was expected from the Uchiha. It's so beautiful to see the young part of Sasuke is still there within him! Oh the beauty of youth makes me so happy!" Lee squeezed his hand on his heart that was pumping hard with happiness. "You know Sasuke is a very cuddly person, he only shows it to his closest friends. I have only heard about it. Never seen him being touchy-feely. Do you like him?"

"I do like Sasuke. He is fun to talk to and he can be alright sometimes." With a nod, Naruto agreed.

"Could you like like him? As in fancying..." Lee knew he touched on a sensitive topic, because the blond opened his mouth than shut it again and repeated this process with wide eyes. "Don't lie to me, you can trust me, I wouldn't speak about it." The black haired boy said when the other was about to shake his head.

"If I wanted to, I could like him. But come on, It's hopeless. Itachi finds the key, takes Sasuke off the handcuffs and I go back to the warehouse and live my life with Kiba the way I did. Sasuke is kind of nice... And sexy. But we would never be able to go out or anything since I'm just... Not even considered as a person. He doesn't feel that way for me anyway."

"You can't control who you fall for you know." Lee said with pure seriousness now, which was unusual for the free spirited teen. "You shouldn't be so negative. I can pick locks. I can free you from that handcuff and you don't have to be raped."

"Thanks Lee, but the lock that is keeping this on me, had been secured so well I will never be able to take it off. Orochimaru has a factory that makes it and only the people in the highest positions know how to take it off. It's not really a lock... I don't know what this is." He turned to look down at his right wrist where was no lock visible.

"We break it off!" Lee smiles and punched the air in determination.

"I tell you Lee, It's unbreakable. We could cut my hand off, but I very much like my right hand."

"Let's take a look at it." Lee started to examine Naruto's handcuffs closely. Laying on the carpet on his stomach, his head was right next to the blond's right hand. "I'm sure this is a secret lock. There is this screw kind of thing. Can't twist it or pull it out. but i can push it. And move it up and down and left to right." Lee stood up and walked over to the computer.

"What are you doing? Do you think you can open it?" Naruto started trembling with excitement. Knowing it was really bad to get his hopes up because if this failed, he would crush. However, it was too late. He couldn't help it anymore.

The handcuff had a silver metal coating which was shiny and very smooth. Where the chain was attached, a tiny screw was visible but it almost blended in as it was also smooth and silver. The metal around the blond's wrist had four angular edges as if a thin but long cuboid was bent around the slim wrist.

"I'm researching this. There must be a way!" These words made the blond's heart pump so loud that he heard it in his ears. It was deafening, yet he heard every single click Lee made with the mouse. "GOT IT!" He jumped up and ran to Naruto. Twisting the little screw, he pushed on it and few clicks were heard. Excitement made both boys shake, but the world was spinning around Naruto.

"Why is it still on?" The blond's voice was weak, shaky and high pitched. He couldn't care less. He was about to be freed! Freaking freed! After all these years. The war against rapists and sick bastards who wanted to take him would end. It was freedom from that horror!

Yet the handcuff didn't open.

"You have been banging it a lot. The smooth metal top shield opens when you twist the screw three hundred and sixty degrees and than push it. But if you have been banging the handcuffs a lot before, the shield grew stronger and takes longer for it to open. But even if we open the shield, there are codes and many other things to get through which no one has figured out yet."

The captive of the two sighed in disappointment. Not being able to believe it, he felt his heart shatter. When the hopes are hitting the sky and they don't get fulfilled, depressions seeks the hoper and there is no way out afterwards. Naruto knew that.

Depression got him.

However, he wasn't going to show it now. It was time to spend time with his new friend, Lee. So he is going to enjoy it, believe it! Just because things didn't change, they didn't get worse so there is no reason to cry now. Even though Naruto felt his heart ache and eyes sting, but he didn't let a tear fall.

"Thanks Lee." He sighed again, pushing his depression at the back of his head. "Hey, put on 'every time we touch' by Cascada! Let me dance to it, when Sasuke comes out."

"Alrighty!" Lee grinned as he stood up and went to the computer. Suddenly, the bathroom door started to open slowly.

"Oi! Gently!" Naruto yelled and crawled out of the way, letting Gaara out. "Finally, my ass was going numb."

Sasuke started pulling his wrist towards the edge of the door so they could take out the chain from under the door. When they were freed from the door, they both stood, and Gaara offered everyone drinks than when he got the orders he went out of the room to get them. Lee winked at Naruto and started the requested song. The blond started to move his hips to it with amazing talent.

"You are great! where did you learn to dance like that?" Lee asked while he joined his new friend. Sasuke stood there watching his slave. That dance was amazing to watch. The way Naruto rolled his hips and stroked his hands on his hips up than down, than using them to dance, waving them in the air just perfectly. It was sexy.

And Sasuke was getting turned on!

"It's natural talent they say. But I danced to songs since I was little. No one taught me, I um... self taught?" Naruto said between pants as he was moving quiet fast to the beat. Swinging his hips, he could feel Sasuke starting at him. He thought the raven would be annoyed at him using his hands too, as Sasuke had to follow Naruto's hand stroking down his sides and moving in the air, but the Uchiha just stared. The blond figured that Sasuke liked the view so he grinned and moved his ass in bigger circles, turning his back to his supposed-to-be-master.

"Sasuke why don't you join and dance with Naruto?" Lee asked, seeing the bulge in Sasuke's pants. He didn't want to lead them on into something serious, but the youthful attraction was so exciting to watch. Lee was nearly 100% sure that these two will end up loving each other.

Little he knew, these two were two hell of a stubborn persons.

"I'm cool." Sasuke gave a glare to Lee and let his captive dance on until the song ended. Gaara got back with the drinks on a tray. Two pints of beer were on it, and two glasses of coke. The red head wasn't about to give alcohol to the two underage boys.

"Thanks Gaara." They all said when they took their drinks. The two eighteen year olds took the beer and gulped down some of the bitter liquid. Gaara went over to the mirror after he got rid of his thirst and started applying more eyeliner around his eyes.

"Don't worry Gaara-sama, you look fine." Lee tried to make Gaara put his make-up down as he was applying so much.

"Is Neji coming over?" Sasuke questioned as he saw a nervous spark in Gaara's emerald eyes. The redhead got quiet nervous around their long haired friend. The secret crush started to be not so secret anymore as Gaara's feelings grew stronger for the Hyuuga, and he started being too obvious. For example, by applying more make-up before Neji's arrival, acting more murderous when Neji arrives, staying as quiet as possible around Neji. Only Gaara's best friends could notice such changes in the redhead's behavior.

"Yes, he is coming over and Lee, don't tell me I look fine!" Gaara hissed, with pure danger in his voice. He was not a girl damn it!

"Is he staying over too?" Sasuke wondered as he watched Naruto gulp down his coke in one go as he got pretty thirsty from dancing.

"Yes for a night. I told him we are having a party kind of thing even though I don't like parties. I like celebrations though; Temari left so this must be celebrated!" Gaara finished putting on his eyeliner and started to pace back and forth.

"What? We are staying the night?" Naruto yelled in shock. He wasn't eavesdropping when Gaara and Sasuke agreed that they should stay away from Itachi for a while and Gaara's house is perfect as his siblings were away.

"Yes. We are staying for a few days. Unless you want your ass ripped by my brother." Sasuke glared at the blond, making him accept the plan. Naruto nodded at the threat and kept quiet.

"Sasuke you and Naruto will sleep in Kankuro's room." Gaara stated as he went around the room one more time, wiping off invisible dust from the shelves.

"And you will sleep with your Neji right?" Naruto teased with a huge grin which fell from his face straight away when Gaara's eyes fell on him. It was glowing with horror and murderous intentions. Gaara will not be teased! When he was about to take out his knife from under his pillow to threaten the ungrateful slave, a knock was heard. Ever so slightly the redhead jumped in excitement but it was only visible to Sasuke. Going over to the door, he tried to remain calm, although he felt his heart speed up. Stupid crush, stupid feelings why does he have to feel them? Neji will never feel the same way. His heart needed to accept it.

He opened the door with shaking hands and let the long haired man inside. Gaara loved Neji's long hair. He always wanted to stroke it. And pull it too. He had a crush on him since the beginning of summer holidays. It was already autumn so it has been a long while; by now, everyone who mattered knew about Gaara's crush but Neji.

"Hey Gaara. Thanks for inviting me over." Neji gave a small handsome smile to the redhead. Gaara felt like melting deep inside, but his expression remained hard and emotionless.

"That's alright Neji." Came the short nervous reply.

"So I will spend the night. Which room are we going to be in?" The soft smile never left Neji's face as he was removing his shoes.

"Um you will be rooming with me if you don't mind. I have a double bed." Gaara informed and when he saw the surprise on the other's face he quickly added: "All the other rooms are taken. Sasuke will be in Kankuro's room with his slave, and Temari's room is locked, no one is allowed in there. If you like I could sleep on the floo-"

Neji put a finger on Gaara's lips after he put his shoes neatly against the wall and stood front of the redhead. "It will be fun to sleep in your bed." He chuckled as Gaara's eyes widened for a second and than walked into the room everyone was in.

Evanescence's album was playing from YouTube. Sasuke put it on after Naruto's dance and he was feeling less turned on, and he was grateful for it. Naruto was only 16! Two years younger than him. It was morally wrong to have sex with someone underage. Sure people ignored this law when it came to slaves but... But what? Sasuke just realized, he had no reason not to ignore the law when it comes to Naruto. He definitely didn't like the sound of him raping Naruto, but if Naruto wants it too, he would have sex with him. Wouldn't hurt anyone. Apart from his brother, but he couldn't care less about that.  
Everyone greeted Neji, and they settled down on the floor.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Lee came up with the amazing idea after he shared a mischievous look with Naruto. They were trying to make Neji and Gaara kiss. The redhead purposely sat across from the brunette because if he was next to him, he may start stuttering like Neji's cousin, Hinata. Sabaku No Gaara will never stutter front of anyone! He could never allow himself to do such an embarrassing action.

"No way!" Gaara glared.

"That's childish." Sasuke sighed; he was becoming irritated by the 'children' around him.

"It's not like we have anything else to do, so I don't mind much." Neji shrugged. Oh that handsome shrug... Gaara snap out of it! He was not a freaking girl. It's just been too long and the affections grew too big and he had these annoying fangirl kind of thoughts. The thought 'shoot me now' crossed his mind for the 1000th time since Neji stepped in his apartment.

"Three votes against two. We win, we are going to play." Naruto had a huge grin on his face signaling that he was up to no good. Glancing at Sasuke, Gaara was checking if they will fight against the game, but another irritated sigh showed that even the raven gave in. As Shikamaru (their lazy friend) would say: troublesome.

"Alright. I have a bottle of wine and it's nearly empty. Who wants a bit of wine?" Gaara stood up while offering.

"I do!" Naruto grinned.

"A bit for me please. Dobe you are only 16." Sasuke glanced at his captive and saw excitement in his eyes. Remembering when Itachi was drinking and he sneakily had some of his alcohol, Sasuke smiled to himself.  
Gaara looked at Neji who nodded to him which meant that he would like some too. There wasn't much of it left, he had to split it into three glasses. Which he successfully did, one for Neji, one for Sasuke, and one for himself. Bringing them inside on a tray, he saw Neji leaning back on his hands watching the doorway for Gaara to come back; Lee was bubbling about how young they all are and how amazing that was; Sasuke was staring intensely at Naruto like a predator; the blond was humming 'troublemaker'.

Setting the tray next to the group on the floor, he sat in his original space and took the bottle in the middle. Than he handed out the wine to Neji first than Sasuke.

"Lee, feel free to get some coke for yourself and Naruto." Gaara said shortly as he drunk his wine. Lee nodded and got up, getting his glass and Naruto's from the other tray that held four glasses. Meanwhile, Naruto stared at Sasuke drinking the wine and it made the raven smirk. If the dobe wanted to taste it, let him taste it. He drunk most of it, leaving a mouthful in the glass and handed it to the blond.

"Taste it." Sasuke ordered, which the captive did. Holding the cup to his lips, he slowly lifted it to get the liquid to run into his mouth. Pouring all of it in, he thought he could handle it but it was a pretty strong drink which made him squeeze his eyes shut as the alcohol burned his throat. After swallowing, he coughed a little and grimaced. Sasuke smirked. "Do you like it?"

"No." Naruto pouted and took the coke Lee came back with and gulped it down to wash away the burning from his throat. It made it hard to breathe. Putting the two glasses on the tray that Gaara first brought in, he grinned. "Let's play!"

When Lee was about to spin the bottle, his phone rang. He picked it up excusing himself, and shared a few short words with the caller than smiled at the group sadly. "Sorry guys but I have to leave. Thanks Gaara for letting me over, we had a nice day together! See you guys later. It was nice to meet you Naruto. Hope we figure out that secret lock." He winked at Naruto and left the room when everyone said their farewell.

"What's the point of spin the bottle?" Sasuke asked as he watched the empty space Lee left. If the bottle landed on him, he would have no one kiss. Since he was just opposite Lee's space. Not that he wanted to kiss Lee.

"I'll shuffle over." Neji said as he moved over, now he was next to Sasuke and Gaara opposite Naruto. Gaara face-palmed himself. This is not how it's suppose to go. "Let's turn this into truth or dare. There isn't many of us for spin the bottle." Neji was the savior. Everyone nodded. Naruto span the bottle. Whoever it landed on, had to receive a question or a dare from the spinner. The spinner will be the one who the bottle landed on.

"Gaara, truth or dare?" Naruto grinned.

"Truth." Gaara glared.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" He started laughing but it died down when Gaara attacked him and started strangling the youngest player. Neji stood and wrapped his strong arms around Gaara's chest and lifted him up and away from the blond troublemaker. Holding Gaara he whispered into his ear that Gaara didn't have to worry, it was just a yes or no question no one will ask who it was. The red head's eyes widened. Neji was holding him against his chest. With his arms loosely around Gaara. Neji was so close... Butterflies flapped their wings in Gaara's stomach and he was just about to start blushing when he broke himself out of Neji's hold and sat back down. He couldn't allow himself to blush. He was not a girl damn it!

"Yes." Came the angry answer to Naruto's question. The asked span the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Neji sat back down next to Sasuke when he made sure Gaara wouldn't attack no more.

"Dare." Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to a chicken. If they were playing, than play properly right?

"I dare you to kiss your little slave." Gaara replied in a bored tone and received a glare from his best friend. Naruto gave the two older boys a fearful look; he was blushing bad.

"What dobe, are you a chicken? I'm sure Gaara will allow you to not be kissed. After all you are so young still. Have you even had your first kiss yet?" Sasuke teased with a smug smirk on his face.

"I had kissed many people before! Kissing you is nothing!" The blond glared, but it didn't have any effect on Sasuke from the blush on his scarred cheeks. Sasuke chuckled and leaned in towards his captive's lips, who's breath hitched. They both closed their eyes and the raven got rid of the space between their lips. Feeling soft lips on his, Naruto's head automatically turned to the side and started kissing back. The blond's top lip was sweet from the coke and Sasuke's was bitter from the wine. Just when Naruto was about to stick his tongue out to run it along Sasuke's lower lip, the raven pulled away with a hardly hearable soft squelching like sound. Deep blush was making Naruto's cheeks look like a tomato. Sasuke's kiss was nice.

Sasuke span the bottle and it landed on Gaara again. They shared a look, Sasuke giving a challenging one to Gaara and the redhead gave an accepting look back. "Dare me something, Sasuke!" He glared.

The raven would have said 'kiss Neji' but he didn't have a death wish. "Tell us your favorite food." he smirked. Gaara glared.

"Cookies. Chocolate chip cookies." Came the murderous answer. The bottle was spun by Gaara. It landed on Naruto.

"Dare! I'm no chicken!" He grinned proudly.

"Give Sasuke a lap dance." The blond froze...

"A wha-?" He questioned.

"A lap dance." Gaara smirked. The blond decided to accept the challenge. It was just a game, they didn't treat him as a slave. He feared of being controlled and having to do sexual things just to please others. This was a game and he didn't have to pleasure Sasuke, or anyone. There was nothing to be scared of.

"Give me good music to dance to." Naruto stood and glanced at his handcuffs. It will be difficult to dance with that, but he will manage! Gaara walked over to the computer and moved the mouse to make the screen flash up again.

"What kind ?" Gaara didn't know much about lap dancing.

"Um... something with a good beat. Something that goes like boom boom!" Naruto said thoughtfully. Gaara typed in "boom boom" and YouTube came up with the song 'boom boom boom boom' by Vengaboys. That did have a good beat, but the song sounded pretty ridiculous. What about 'for your entertainment' by Adam Lambert? No. It would suggest that he was the seme. "Flesh by Simon Curtis!"

Gaara got the song up and the blond made Sasuke sit on the bed, and started dancing for him. Making sure that Sasuke's left hand wasn't uncomfortable, he crossed his right hand front of his upper body when he turned around to show Sasuke his ass as he moved his hips in teasing circles. When he turned back around he was licking and biting his lips staring seductively in the black eyes. Stepping closer, it was visible that Sasuke's hands were itching to touch him; he could see from the way he gripped the bed. It was kind of weird to do such a thing, but it definitely excited Naruto that he was being watched. Softly, he stroked a little on his groin as a dance move and a weak moan left his lips.

He was turned on.

Going even closer, the blond leaned over to Sasuke's ear. "Sink your teeth into my flesh" He whispered along with the lyrics of the song which was about to end soon. The raven leaned closer to his captive's neck and bit him. It was a soft kind of bite, that kind of bite that turns Naruto on a lot. "Ahh!" A pleasured moan escaped his lips.

It wasn't meant to go this far.

However, it didn't matter how far it went because the song ended and Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on the edge of the bed. The dare was done. There was slight problem though: the bulge in his pants. Damn it! But Sasuke didn't have it any better, the blond really turned him on when he danced.

"Let's play on." Naruto stood to sit back on the floor and Sasuke followed him. The blond span the bottle and it landed on Neji, who chose dare. Gaara and Sasuke glared at him, signaling that the dare should not involve Gaara in any way if he wanted to stay alive. The little troublemaker understood.

"Do something unexpected." Naruto said. The two boys at his side looked at him confused, but Neji stood up and nodded.

"Alright, this is be quiet unexpected. I'll be back in half an hour I'll just run down to the store for that unexpected thing you want." He gave a smile towards Gaara, and walked out.

"What kind of dare is that?" Gaara growled. He didn't know what was going on and confusion made him angry.

"It's a creative dare. He does something, anything he likes which will surprise us." The blond smiled. "Let's continue with the game!"

"Naruto I dare you to suck Sasuke off." Gaara stated bored without spinning the bottle.

"No. Call me chicken but I'm not being used!" Naruto glared at Gaara, hurt in his eyes.

"Sasuke, suck Naruto." That was the redhead's plan B. He needed to be entertained, he was too nervous about Neji's dare. And these two needed to get somewhere because if they didn't, Itachi would, and none of them would be grateful. He could tell Sasuke was attracted to Naruto, it was obvious to him as he grew up next to Sasuke. That was a start.

"If you give such a dares to us, why can't we dare you such things?" Sasuke growled as he sat the blond on the bed. Naruto's eyes widened. He was going to get sucked by Uchiha Sasuke? His penis twitched in his pants. Oh lord what had he done to deserve such a treat?

"Sasuke!" Gaara glared. "I don't want to rush into things. I want to take it slow with him." This was the first time Gaara had ever admitted his affections towards Neji verbally. The raven could see that this wasn't a crush anymore. His best friend was in love with the Hyuuga. Sasuke was going to respect that, the same way Gaara respected Sasuke's choice of not treating Naruto as a slave.

"Sasuke?" The blond glanced down at the other kneeling in front of him, with excitement and fear in his eyes.

"Is this your first blow job?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone. He wasn't teasing the blond, he wanted to know certain facts. Unzipping the blue jeans, he lifted the orange boxers and took out the erected member.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned as he felt the other's hand on himself. Damn no one has ever touched him directly down there, it felt incredible. Sasuke started moving his hand and it made Naruto moan; he looked over to Gaara with uncertainty in his eyes. The redhead nodded reassuringly. Both of them knew, this will be special for the slave boy, it will be always stuck in his memory as his first blow job. The giver will be stuck in his memory too, but it was too late to turn back. Sasuke wanted to suck Naruto, he wanted to pleasure him and reassure him that he was worth more than just a slave. On the other hand, he didn't want to get attached.

"Saah... 'ske" Naruto panted as he felt the raven's breath against his penis. He was going way too slow yet way too fast. Feeling the other's hot mouth take him in, a silent scream left his throat. Constant moaning was heard from the youngest boy in the room as Sasuke bobbed his head up and down. He had done this before with Itachi's boyfriend, Deidara. He never felt anything for him, he was just a source of oral sex. Sucking Naruto was different, he seemed to be more sensitive and he definitely put his emotions in it not just his body.  
The moans were getting louder and Sasuke didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to taste the bitterness of Naruto's sperm. It would probably disappoint Naruto if he stopped and gave him a hand job instead. So he decided to swallow. He never ever swallowed cum before, he had once tasted it and spit it out, but as he looked up at Naruto, who's eyebrows were furrowed; eyes squeezed tight shut and lips parted wide with moans escaping it while his head was sometimes thrown back and than lifted forwards; his muscles were tensing, it was visible on his stomach and biceps, Sasuke decided that it was worth it. Sucking harder, he felt the other's penis get harder as a rush of sperm filled it. Yes, Naruto was very new to this, Sasuke had just gotten into it and he was cumming already.

"Aahh Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he reached his orgasm and came into Sasuke's mouth, who swallowed. Gaara's eyes widened. Sasuke swallowed? They had a conversation about it before, in which the raven stated how disgusting sperm tasted even though he was definitely gay and liked penis, and he would probably never swallow even if he loved the person.

For them, it was natural to watch each other do anything. They would even have sex if Gaara wasn't into Neji, though before that crush they never touched each other in that way. There was a time when Sasuke lived at Gaara's for a month because he had enough of his family bullying and neglecting him. They would spend every second together as if they had been tied together like Sasuke and Naruto now.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he enjoyed his afterglow laying down on the bed. Sasuke tucked him back in his pants and zipped up his jeans. Leaning over his captive, he watched his flushed face. The blond pulled him into a 'thank you' kiss. Tasting himself, he explored the raven's mouth, he was used to the taste of semen. Breaking away from the kiss, Sasuke felt his member crying out for release. Gaara knew this too, but none of them was about to force Naruto to do anything. Sasuke had told Gaara about Naruto's anorexia and puking habits. They both agreed that the blond needed to be treated as a person to get better.

"I'm back." Neji walked inside the room with a colorful box in his hands. "This is my unexpected dare: Gaara, I bought you chocolate chip cookies." The long haired man smiled at the spark in the red haired man's eyes. Glancing over to the bed, he easily figured the blond boy had an orgasm not long ago. It was probably the game, he realized and didn't question it.

"Thank you Neji." Gaara smiled back. Neji must be the one. Bringing him cookies just like that... It was unexpected, just the way Naruto had requested it to be. He took the box from Neji and looked in it. The tiny chocolate chip pieces wrote out 'Gaara's cookies from Neji' on each cookie. Sasuke stood and walked over to see what Neji bought. Surprise sat on his face. Could you class this as romantic?

"Wow that's so cute! I love them." Naruto said. No one had sensed him walking over so all three of them jumped a little. Though Neji had to smile at the compliment. He walked down to the local bakery and requested twenty chocolate chip cookies with that message on it. Luckily, it took quiet a short time as the seller already had the cookie dough ready and the message had to be wrote in it and it needed baking.

"They are special, I don't feel like eating them because I will regret it." Gaara mumbled. Neji took out his phone and took some pictures of the cookies.

"Will you eat them now? They smell so good." Neji sniffed above the cookies, and they all did. Damn it smelled delicious! Gaara had the first bite of his cookie and he felt like he traveled up to heaven or at least his tongue did. After he finished the amazing tasting cookie, he complimented it and thanked Neji again. He wasn't about to offer his extra special cookies to anyone. He loved cookies. And he adored cookies from Neji. Those belonged to him anyway, it even said so on the cookies.

Gaara kept munching away for the rest of the afternoon while talking to Neji about cookies and music. Throughout that time, Sasuke and Naruto had about fifty different arguments about all sorts of things like cookies, how to bake anything in particular, how crazy Sasuke's hair looked and many other things that even they forgot about by now.

"So what's your favorite part of oral sex?" Sasuke asked. They were leaning against the wall next to Gaara's desk talking peacefully by late afternoon.

"Kissing. It feels really nice to kiss you." Naruto blushed and looked down at his hands on his lap. Sasuke chuckled at the nervous blond. Yes, he liked kissing the dobe too, he was talented. So he leaned in and they had a nice make-out session on the floor in Gaara's room.

Yay! NejiGaara so cute 3 please review! Let me know how you liked it. I love NekoChibiNaru 3


	4. Quiet before the Storm

AN: Hey! Some credit for Neko Chibi Naru for the help with NejiGaara. I added a new side pairing: MangetsuXHaku. I think they are really cute together. I chose them because they are from the same village but different Clan's.

I am not going to break the rules so I did not go into as much detail in the lemon as I would have if there weren't rules. The lemon I planned to put in is fully complete I'll just delete it from this chapter. So if you would like the complete lemon from this chapter, ask in review and I will send you that part only that is missing from the chapter here.

I do not own Naruto! Warning +18 only.

On with the story!

In the Sabaku apartment at 2am:

"You make great parties." Neji smiles as he laid next to Gaara feeling complete.

"Um... Thanks I guess." Gaara blushed. Neji was laying right next to him in the bed! Oh Lord...

"You didn't want to kiss me." Neji stated out of the blue.

"Huh?" Gaara's eyes widened.

"While playing truth or dare. You didn't want to kiss me. Both Sasuke and Naruto wanted to dare you but you promised to kill them with your eyes." Neji explained.

"Oh. Well..." Thank God it was dark; Gaara's faced matched his hair color. "I didn't want to kiss like that... It's so um... meaningless you know?"

"So you want it to be meaningful?" Neji smiled, liking this conversation.

"Well... Uh..." If he said yes, is that classed as a confession? He didn't want to confess! Not yet... "Neji..."

The long haired man shifted closer to Gaara, turning on his side to watch the other. "Can I kiss you?" Cutting in, he smiled as he saw the other's eyes widen even more.

"Neji... I um... Uh..." He needed to stop stuttering. Gaara doesn't stutter, so what was he doing? "I don't know..."

"It will be meaningful enough I promise." That handsome smile looked so sexy in the dark... Oh Neji!

The long haired boy leaned closer.

"I'm not sure." He never really kissed before, how was he suppose to do it? How do you kiss?

He was panicking.

"Gaara, there is no lose here, only a gain gain. If you don't like the kiss you will know that you don't like it and you will stop longing for it." the Hyuuga was leaning closer and closer and now he had his lips lightly against Gaara's still talking about their gain. "If you do like the kiss, we can do it more often. But I won't kiss you until you agree that this is what you want."

Neji wanted to kiss him... Wasn't this already classed as one? They had their lips against each others... Oh The long haired man's lips were so damn soft! Gaara wanted this! He needed this. The beautiful lavender smell of the Hyuuga intoxicated him.

"Can I kiss you, Gaara?" Neji beamed softly as he didn't move his lips only for talking against the other's lips.

"Yes." Gaara let out a shaky whisper and in a flash, Neji's tongue was circling around his. Their lips greedily pressing together. Oh God this felt good. Amazing in fact. Gaara tasted to nice! And Neji did too. it was soft yet harsh as their tongues were racing around each other to taste as much as they could.

Sadly it ended quickly.

Neji pulled away after few moments and looked into Gaara's sparkling eyes. "So how did you like it?" He smiled.

"A lot." Gaara smiled feeling high from Neji's amazing taste and beautiful smell.

"I loved it." Neji whispered as he leaned in for another kiss. It made both of them shiver as their sensitive flesh touched and the long haired man pulled the other closer which made Gaara let out a small moan. Being so intimate was new for both boys. Making out in Gaara's bed felt so arousing. Oh boy were they getting horny!

The red haired boy was so embarrassed he looked like a tomato, but the darkness of the night covered it. Neji felt his erection and refused to press it against Gaara's thigh. He should be grateful he got a make out session straight away. Pulling away, he kissed Gaara on the cheek and smiled.

"Let's sleep Gaara."

"Okay Neji." Gaara whispered and watched as Neji got comfortable and closed his eyes. After that, he turned his back to Neji and his eyes fluttered closed happily. Suddenly, he was pulled into a cuddle by Neji and they were spooning. Could this night get any better?

Gaara didn't think so.

Meanwhile, next door Sasuke and Naruto had gotten out of shower and had been kissing for quiet a while.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. During the time they had spent at Gaara's apartment, he realized how much his own name turns his little slave on. He was planning on taking his virginity tonight. The only difficulty was Naruto's fear of being treated as a slave.

"I'm cold." Naruto whispered as he was still wet from the shower. The raven started to dry him with a towel stroking off the water softly which probably teased Naruto as his erection occasionally twitched.

"We should get under the blankets." Sasuke suggested gently after he dried himself too. Without hesitation the blond walked tot he bed and laid down on it. Shortly, Sasuke joined him but he was on top of Naruto grinding himself against the younger boy who seemed to love the new sensations he was experiencing.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said as he stopped looking seriously into Naruto's eyes. "Do you want this? All the way?"

"Uh..." The captive's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke Uchiha was about to fuck him in his ass. He loved the thought of it. Thinking about it all day, he came to the conclusion that Sasuke is a very hot guy and he could be nice. It's best if he gives him his virginity now so no one else could take it. He nodded looking into Sasuke's eyes, who started to kiss down his neck making Naruto moan when he sucked on the sensitive flesh.

Sasuke didn't look at him as a slave. He looked at him as a human being and Sasuke wanted him to get better from his anorexia even though they have never talked about it like that, he knew. He knew Sasuke cared just a little bit even if the bastard didn't show it.

Also, Naruto cared too. Which was maybe a disadvantage but he knew he got attached quickly to the raven. He noticed during his stay that Sasuke tends to smoke a hell of a lot when he is angry, hurt or nervous. He also likes to get drunk to get away from frustrating thoughts. The blond tried to watch out for these bad habits and took Sasuke's cigarettes from his hand and told him he was harming himself; the Uchiha would threaten him with hell but he would never get it.

"Sasukehh!" Naruto moaned as his erection was captured by Sasuke's teasing mouth. The raven was going to make the most out of this.

-  
(AN: Lemon taken out from here. For full lemon, review and I will send you the lemon through PM)

Next morning in Orochimaru's office:

"HOW COULD YOU SELL NARUTO UZUMAKI?" Orochimaru screamed at one of his employees. He was beyond pissed. That Uzumaki boy was a treasure! Oh God how good he looked, and he was still pure. Well Orochimaru hoped very much that he was still pure because if not, they are all going to get killed! These idiots sold him. It was unbelievable.

"I didn't know you had plans with the kid. Itachi-sama paid a good amount for him." The employee put her hands out front of her chest in a protecting way. She feared Orochimaru. If that man didn't like something, he could murder a whole town and get away with it.

"Itachi huh?" The man smirked and went to the phone to dial Itachi's number. They knew each other distantly as Itachi usually uses his prostitutes on occasions. When it comes to collecting the money from them after a night, Orochimaru has to go as they all fear him and would give him all the money they have. "You are fired by the way. Just leave."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." The young woman ran out of the office. She didn't need this job, it was really stressful. Tsunade, Orochimaru's childhood friend, used to be the receptionist in the warehouse but since her husband, Jiraya, got sick she spent her days at the hospital trying to find a cure for her loved one. The snake man will have to beg Tsunade to come back and do the job.

"Itachi, my friend! This is Orochimaru." When the Uchiha picked up the phone a dangerous smirk settled on the older man's face. He was getting Naruto back, and he was going to fuck him for the first time! "I would like to talk to you about that blond you bought not long ago... Yes full refund."

Meanwhile, in the warehouse the speakers requested Kiba to go down to his new owner.

"New owner? How am I meant to be waiting for Naruto if I'll be gone?" Kiba was beyond mad. It's been only just over a week since Naruto was gone and he had to go too? How bloody unfair! Whoever wanted to take him was such a bastard! Getting his stuff downstairs, he mumbled curses under his breath.

"Oh wow you are cuter than on those pictures!" A white haired man exclaimed as he looked Kiba up and down. Receiving a growl, he became even more excited about keeping this brown haired boy with him. The said boy walked over to him and he put his hand out for a shake. "I'm Suigetsu and will be your owner"

"Are we leaving or what?" Kiba growled and he walked past Suigetsu, who's hand was still ready for a shake.

The purple eyed man frowned and walked after Kiba and than took the lead to his car. Suddenly, he saw the cute brunette sprinting off away from him and away from the warehouse. Those purple eyes widened and he ran after Kiba.

"Kiba get back here! I paid a lot for you! I have been saving up for your cute face for months! Don't do this to me!" Suigetsu kept yelling after him helplessly.

"Saved up?" That made Kiba stop. So he wasn't just a random slave Suigetsu pointed at and got straight away? The white haired man had been planning to get him for months?

"Yes." Suigetsu caught up to him and panted. "You are so damn cute but so expensive. All the virgin ones are expensive. What can I do for you to make you come home with me?

"I want to see my best friend Naruto. I want a big steak and a puppy to keep, I would like a hot bath and... a cake! Lots of chocolate too and a pool in your garden." Kiba was trying to make Suigetsu bring him back into the warehouse with his last wish.

"Alright. It's all yours now come in the car Kiba!" Suigetsu sighed. That will cost a lot of money, but it will be worth it. Kiba is so cute! The brunette started to walk towards the car with Suigetsu, thinking that Suigetsu was making empty promises.

"I want a puppy to keep. I want to see Naruto!" He mumbled under his breath as he got into the car. Suigetsu took out his phone and called someone.

"Yes, this is Suigetsu. How much would it cost to have my back garden dug up and have a pool there? ... Alright... No I'm definitely having a pool, just not now. I can't afford it right now... Thanks... I'll call!" He hang up with that.

"Um Suigetsu?" Kiba was feeling a little guilty. Why would this man do so much for him?

"Yes Kiba?" He smiled.

"I would like the pool after everything else..." He mumbled which made the other chuckle and go on about how cute he is. Than silence settled between the two.

"So Kiba, who's this Naruto and where do we find him?"

"He has been sold to some rich ass bastard. He is my best friend. He said he would come back after a month or two to see me. He wants to get on his keeper's nerves." While listening to the explanation, he stopped the car at a store after parking in the parking lot. Suigetsu was getting out of the car but than he stopped the process.

"Aren't you coming?" The question was directed to the slave.

"A slave in a store? People would stare too much." He waved his right hand in the air, which had the handcuffs on it.

"Put it in your pocket. No one would question it. Act like you are an ordinary citizen." Suigetsu smiled at him reassuringly and shut the car door on his side, walking over to Kiba's door. He opened it and offered his arm for Kiba to link onto it. "Mr Hozuki."

"What? I'm an Inuzuka!" Kiba protested but took the arm and wrapped his arm around it.

"Yes but now we are pretending to be husbands." The white haired man laughed as Kiba jumped away from him in shock.

"NO! Too soon." He yelled. This made Suigetsu laugh so hard his stomach hurt. The brunette was offended by the heavy laughing and he crossed his arms front of his chest and started to make his way towards the shop, the other following behind.

"Don't you want to hide your right hand?" Suigetsu reminded him as they were about to enter the store. Putting his hands in his pocket, Kiba growled. "You are just like a dog you know? You growl." The white haired man laughed.

"I'm not a pet you know! I'm a human! I deserve rights!" At least that's what Naruto kept telling him. Every morning, his blond best friend told him that one day the world has to realize that they were ordinary human who deserved rights. It got stuck in his head.

"Well than, I will treat you like a human and you will behave like a human. You will get your rights and we will both be happy." Suigetsu smiled and started shopping for cake and chocolate and... Basically everything Kiba pointed at.

"If I have my rights, I can have the cuffs removed and I don't have to live with you." Kiba picked up some popcorn and put it in the basket.

"Kiba-kun you got to stay with me!" Suigetsu whined than turned serious. "Look I've been saving up for you. You were the cutest on the market and I wanted you. You can't just take yourself away from me just because you need your human right. Where would you go? How would you survive? You see this basket? It's full of things for you. I want to make you happy. And what do I get? You don't want to live with me!"

Kiba frowned and looked away. This man was getting on his nerves. He needed to go back to the warehouse with Naruto, he didn't like changes and this was a hell of a big change for him. Suigetsu was angry at him for not being grateful. Yes, he could have been raped and beaten by now if it wasn't Suigetsu who took him, but he just couldn't get used to it! What was he meant to do? He only knew this man for an hour or less. Bonds don't form that quick. The white haired man needed to understand that.

Also, what about Naruto? He had promised to wait for him in the warehouse. It's not like Suigetsu could find his blond friend so easy and let them meet regularly. Naruto's keeper would never allow that.

After they were done shopping, which went by in silence, Suigetsu drove to his house. When the car stopped, Kiba jumped out and ran. It didn't matter where, he just ran. Having enough, he wanted to go back.

"Kiba get back here!" The white haired man screamed after him. What was wrong with this boy? At first he is so friendly and now he is so distant. Being mad, he ran after Kiba with full speed and tackled the younger boy, than handcuffed him to himself. Glaring at Kiba, he saw the disappointment in the other's eyes which told him that he thought he could be faster and get away. What a fool.

Without a word, he took Kiba downstairs into the basement where he handcuffed him to the radiator pipes. Putting the key in his jean pockets, he jumped away when Kiba tried to grab after them. Glaring, he left the boy there. He needed a cigarette. This was stressful. Why was Kiba so damn stubborn? He packed away the things he bought and threw away the plastic bags. He needed to find this Naruto guy.

He decided to call his brother, Mangetsu. "Hey Mangetsu, I bought my slave. He has a hell of a long wish list." He was complaining.

"And you want me to help you give him everything he wants?" This sounded ridiculous to Mangetsu.

"No. I just need you to find where this Naruto slave is. He had been bought by some wealthy guy." Suigetsu sighed.

"I'll look into it. Naruto did you say?" Mangetsu was already typing away in his computer. Konoha wasn't too big, he should find this guy pretty soon.

"Yeah apparently that's his name. They are best friends and had been separated." Suigetsu explained and he received a sound of acknowledgement and they both hung up. The case will be dealt with by Mangetsu.

Suigetsu started to make the steak for his new 'pet' locked in the basement. distantly, he could hear Kiba howling like a wolf at the moon. Purposefully, he left the door open so the delicious smell of the well done steak could creep in and tease the little brunette's tummy.

"Awooo!" Kiba howled loudly. Why was he bought again? Oh he was 'cute' apparently. What was Suigetsu's purpose with him anyway? Did he want sex? He doubted it. The white haired man would have made a move already. According to the information he was given, Suigetsu had been waiting to have Kiba for a long time. It would be good to know why. Yes he found him cute, but he surely didn't buy him for such a high price just to stare at his cute face. That can't be.

Of course, the brunette didn't know how lonely Suigetsu got. Since Mangetsu moved out to live with his boyfriend Haku, the younger Hozuki was going insane from the quiet that was haunting the house. Never planning to fall in love with a slave at first sight, one day he just walked through the ST&ST market just to have something to do. There are always new interesting toilers to see so he was just looking around aimlessly. Than he saw Kiba. Red fang like tattoos made his cute round cheeks look more handsome and brown eyes more playful. The messy brown hair made him look younger than sixteen. The sight was beautiful. That was the moment when he decided he needed Kiba to give him company. However, he needed Kiba to want to be Suigetsu's company. So he shall give Kiba everything he wants to achieve this.

With these thoughts, he put the finished steak on the table so it cools down a little before he brings it down to the basement for the howling boy (or dog?). While he waited for it to cool, he went to the window to have another cigarette. He finished the previous one after the call with Mangetsu.

Seemingly, this making-Kiba-want-to-stay process was going to take a hell of a long time.

**AN: such a short chapter that was... anyway maybe the next one will be longer. :) Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I would be more motivated to write if I had more reviews. 3 **


	5. Puppies, Kidnapping what's next?

AN: Hey! It has been a little long and this chapter is a little short but year 11 has started and it's already stressful. I will not be abandoning the story. I will keep updating at a slow pace. Few comments about this chapter: cliffhanger. I know. Don't kill me. Also, I know you can't turn straight from being gay. But my parents think you can and I made a certain character like that because I want to express my pain of being forced to act straight. In later chapters I will go into that issue a bit deeper. There is so much going on right now.

Dear guests, I cannot share my lemon with you, if I publicly display it I will get blocked. Also, Naruto and Sasuke Are not really in love yet, they are forced to move this fast with making out and having sex because Naruto probably won't meet anyone better and he was saving himself for a decent person. They still have that kind of rivalry between them but Sasuke knew that it would be best for Naruto to not be raped when it's his first time. I hope that clears some of the confusion.

I do not own Naruto. I own Neko Chibi Naru though. *hugs*

**Enjoy the story! **

"Mm! This was great." Kiba as he finished his steak. Suigetsu could surely cook well. The teen wouldn't mind to stay here if he didn't have a duty, which was waiting for Naruto in the warehouse! But Naruto would understand. He couldn't control being bought. Would it be bad if he enjoyed it here with Suigetsu? Because damn that steak was good! It made him lick all his fingers. And so was the other steak last week and the soup yesterday. Oh how he loved Suigetsu's food.

"I'm glad you liked it. Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?" Suigetsu offered, while he put the empty plates on the glass coffee table in the middle of the basement. After the first night, the white haired man brought down a camping bed for Kiba to sleep on while he is handcuffed to the radiator tube. The brunette seemed to talk less and less about going back to the warehouse and more and more about how he loved the food there.

"Yes please." Kiba said and gave space for Suigetsu to undo and handcuffs and when he was free, they walked upstairs to the bathroom, Suigetsu checking if the window was closed properly, and he let Kiba in and waited at the door. This has been going on for a little more than a week. Feeding, toilet breaks, entertainment, looking for Naruto, taking Kiba on walks outside. Like a dog. However, Suigetsu still couldn't trust Kiba with running away. The boy was too concentrated on running away to see Naruto. Shortly, Kiba came out of the bathroom with a grin on his face and before Suigetsu could grab him, he ran.

"Not this again! Kiba please don't do this! I didn't lock the door! Shit!" The white haired man cursed while running after the other. This happened every damn time.

However, this time, Kiba wasn't running towards the door. Laughing, he ran behind the couch in the living room. Being deadly quiet, he waited for Suigetsu to look for him.

"Kiba?" The white haired man questioned. The brunette was nowhere in sight. He didn't hear the front door close; he couldn't have gone out. Could he? As Suigetsu was standing in the middle of the living room, fear was eating him alive... No Kiba couldn't be gone. Suddenly, he jumped as his phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Suigetsu here... Yes I am at home... In ten minutes? I'm very excited... I'll be waiting for you at the door like a lost puppy." With that he hung up. Unanswered questions lingered in the air behind the couch. Who did Suigetsu talk to? His girlfriend? Were they going to have sex while he is in the house? Kiba was never informed about Suigetsu's love life. It was unknown to him if he had someone or not. The white haired man said he was excited. This angered Kiba so much! He jumped up from behind the couch but the other man was nowhere in sight. He was probably waiting at the door like a lost puppy for that bitchy woman he is so excited about. What a prick Suigetsu was, planning to have sex with his slut while Kiba is there. This was purely disgusting!

"Kiba! There you are. Go to the basement right now!" Suigetsu shouted at him and with one hand, he was pointing to the door that lead downstairs into the basement and his other hand was on his hip. He was frowning, clearly frustrated with the younger boy.

"So when your girlfriend is coming over, I'm not to be seen, right?" Kiba pouted and started to walk downstairs. Suigetsu just shook his head. What was Kiba talking about? It didn't make sense. His phone started to ring again displaying 'Mangetsu' on the screen.

"Hello?... You found Naruto?... The Uchiha's?... No I would never risk that they have guards everywhere... I respect the Uchiha kid... Yes the youngest one... Orochimaru? Wait wait, Mangetsu how do you know all these?... WHAT? You broke into their phone line and listened to their phone conversations?... Yes yes this is what I wanted. I just feel like a criminal now... Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru are planning to kidnap Naruto from the youngest Uchiha?... WOW! How are we going to kidnap Naruto from Orochimaru? That man is a beast!... It's not that, I trust you. But this is really risky... No! I'll do it! Just tell me when! Kiba needs his best friend... Alright. I'll be waiting for your call." With that, Suigetsu hang up. Soon, they will break into Orochimaru's Office and kidnap Naruto back. But Kiba's best friend hasn't even been kidnapped yet from Sasuke Uchiha. If Orochimaru fails, which is way too unlikely but what if, than their plan would not work at all. Orochimaru always succeeds though.

The doorbell rang.

"Hello. I'm Suigetsu." Suigetsu smiled at the woman wearing formal clothes. She had black trousers and a brown shirt. Her brown hair was tied in a low pony tail and she had two red fangs tattooed on her cheeks just like Kiba. A box was in her other hand full of puppies. She reached out to shake Suigetsu's hand.

"Hi. I'm Hana." She smiled.

"Come in Hana. You know I only want one puppy right?" Glancing inside the box, Suigetsu was worried that all the puppies had to stay with him because they were siblings and shouldn't be separated. He shut the door behind Hana and lead her to the living room.

"No. You just have to choose one. I can't choose for you, you have to bond with it and take the one who likes you the most." Said the woman.

"Than we should go down to the basement because it's for my... um... friend." Suigetsu blushed. Just what was Kiba to him? Not his slave because they didn't have a sexual relationship.

"Oh it's a present I see." She smiled and followed Suigetsu. Kiba was sulking on his camping bed about his keeper's girlfriend when he heard them enter the room. He glanced up to the stairs. The woman had the same tattoo as him! Who was she?

"Hi! Suigetsu decided to buy you a puppy." She smiled at the boy. Why was he so familiar to her? And what was with the tattoo?

"Are you Suigetsu's girlfriend?" Kiba asked.

"No." She laughed. "You don't have to be jealous. I'm Hana. Suigetsu looked for the best person to buy a puppy from, which is me." She put the box down and shook Kiba's hand.

"I'm Kiba." He said shortly. It felt like a huge rock fell off of his chest. Suigetsu wasn't dating this woman. It was okay. "I can have any of them?"

"Yes. Any you like and any that likes you." Hana said smiling. This boy... who was this Kiba? He reached into the box and stoked one of the puppies. The white puppy with grey ears licked Kiba's hand and woofed.

"I want this one!" He grinned happily. He had been waiting for this moment all his life! Picking up the puppy, he cuddled it. "I'll name it Akamaru."

"Akamaru it is than." Hana smiled and wrote it down on a paper she had with her. Than she gave the pen and paper to Kiba. "Please sign at the bottom." So he did. Everything else went unnoticed. The big printed "Inuzuka Puppy Adoption" on the top of the paper, and the signature "Kiba Inuzuka" on the bottom of the paper. Hana put it away and picked up the box.

"Thank you for buying Akamaru. If you need anything else, we have a hospital for animals in the center of Konoha. Also, a puppy shop right next to it where you can buy toys and food for Akamaru." She informed while stroking the rest of the puppies.

"Thank you for bringing them here. How much would that be?" Suigetsu asked as they made their way upstairs. Kiba was so happy. So so happy.

Meanwhile, in school Sasuke and his gang are sitting at their usual table eating their lunch.

"Why is Naruto sitting so weirdly?" Shikamaru asked as he glanced at Naruto sitting on one of his bum cheeks but not the other.

"He has Sasuke's name tattooed on his bum. It was Gaara's beautiful art." Neji smiled looking at the blond.

"Doesn't that mean he got fucked?" Shikamaru wondered as he finished his salad.

"Yes it does. If he is fucked Itachi doesn't want him." Gaara stated while eating his cookies he got from Neji this morning. The cookies said 'Cookies for the best tattoo artist Neji knows'. How sweet!

"I see." Shikamaru yawned and laid his head down on the table. For him, this conversation was over.

"Gaara you see I'm having troubles with um English so can you tutor me?" Neji asked innocently as he was eating his sandwich.

"You are the second best in English class." Gaara looked at him confused. Sasuke was the best at English and Neji followed not far behind. They were geniuses.

"I meant math, sorry." Neji corrected himself and got an even more confused look from Gaara. Neji was really good at math. He was requested to tutor others but he never wanted to.

"Alright." Gaara agreed and finished his food. Why was Neji acting so strange saying he needed tutoring?

At the end of the day, he caught up to Neji who was walking out of the school building.

"Hey Neji! Why do you want me to tutor you? You are the best in all your classes." Gaara said as they were out of the building with no one around to listen to their conversation.

"I just... want to spend more time with you I guess." Neji blushed as they took a turn towards Gaara's house.

"How about tomorrow after school? You can come over for dinner." Gaara suggested and smiled at Neji. The long haired boy stopped and kissed the red head. It was a short kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I'll go home now." He turned around and walked the opposite way. Gaara blushed. This was their second kiss!

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke and Naruto had arrived from school.

"Hi little brother!" Itachi walked to the front door to greet them. He had a very fake smile on his face."Hi Naruto!"

"Itachi." Sasuke glared at him and saw a key sparkle in between Itachi's fingers. Naruto did not reply. Hating the older man, he did not look up he just squeezed his knuckles together while refusing to puke up in the middle of the hallway. He really wanted to empty his nervous stomach though.

"I have a surprise for you. I decided that it was enough for me to torture you with this annoying little brat. Come here I will unlock the cuffs." He smiled, and moved towards the two boys, raising the key in his hand.

"Sasuke don't let him!" Naruto whispered so only the raven heard. Shaking, he looked into Sasuke's eyes; his own blue ones begging him not to do as Itachi wants. Itachi may not mind Sasuke's name tattooed on his bum and still rape him.

"Itachi, what are you up to?" Sasuke spat at his brother after giving a 'don't worry' look towards Naruto and he stretched out his left arm towards Itachi to free him from the blond.

"Why would I be up to anything? I just thought I could borrow the slave for a little if you wouldn't mind." The evil chuckle sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Soon, he wasn't attached to Sasuke anymore. As the handcuffs fell off of the younger Uchiha's wrist, Naruto felt his heart break. Why did this separation hurt so bad? Sasuke was still next to him. What was wrong? It felt like he was bleeding from inside; his chest hurt and he felt the urge to grab onto Sasuke's arm. So he did.

"He doesn't want to spend time with you." Sasuke glared as he removed his shoes, with the blond clinging onto his left arm like his life depended on it.

Naruto took off his shoes as well and he followed Sasuke up to his room, holding onto Sasuke's long sleeved shirt.

"Come on Sasuke, he is just a slave. Who cares about what he wants?" Itachi followed them up the stairs.

"I say no." With that, Sasuke ended the conversation and shut the door to his room not letting his brother in. Turning away from the door, the blond wasn't next to him. It was a very unusual feeling. But where was Naruto? The bathroom door was locked. He could hear unusual splashing sounds and gagging.

Naruto was puking up.

This is what Sasuke feared of when he thought of them getting separated. The younger boy was scared of Itachi and to stop himself from having a panic attack, he made himself throw up. Soon, the toilet was flashed and the tap was running. Sasuke snapped out of his daydreaming and sat at his desk, thinking of a plan how to stop Naruto from vomiting.

"Some privacy feels great!" The younger boy sighed in relief as he hopped on Sasuke's bed laying down on his side. It was so strange to have a meter between them. So far away.

"Would you like to stay here?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment about privacy. Naruto was forced to spend time with him. However, it became optional now, and Naruto could leave any time he wanted.

"To be honest with you Sasuke, I would like to stay. I grew to like you, you are a great person deep inside under that stoic mask. But I don't want to live near Itachi and I miss Kiba. Would you like me to stay Sasuke?" Naruto sighed in confusion. Does he want to leave or stay? There are so many reasons to leave for: Itachi, missing Kiba, his bulimia worsening even though he didn't throw up much while he was tied to Sasuke he could feel it got worse. He was hurting inside constantly. The heartbreak from his hopes being crashed at Gaara's house was still weighing his shoulders down greatly. Thinking about it made him want to cry.

"Well I sometimes have fun with you, when you drop your extremely annoying, hyperactive and loud personality trait, we can have quiet good conversations. If you really want, I could buy your Kiba friend and he can have a room to himself and you can see him daily along with me." Sasuke suggested, making the blond extremely happy!

"I love you Sasuke!" He jumped at the raven, his arms around his neck. Sasuke didn't hug back but sighed and let himself be hugged. The dobe said he liked him and that he was a great person. Did he mean that "like" in a fancy way? And now he said he loves him. Is it in a friendly way? Sasuke was greatly confused. But of course Naruto wouldn't feel that way for him! He is too young to know what love is, and he is definitely too young for Sasuke.

Right?

That night, the people who broke in the Uchiha mansion were unconscious youngest Uchiha woke up with a huge headache. Immediately he remembered being hit by a baseball bat. Why would anyone do that to him? Groaning, he sat up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Something was missing. Something very very important was not there when it should have been. What was it? If only he could remember.

Feeling panic rise in his chest, he knew he was missing something vital, something crucial, something very essential. What if he never remembered? This empty hole was eating up his heart. Last night something awful must have happened. What was it?

He turned the water off when he was done, and walked over to the mirror to do his hair routine. He glanced at the toilet and turned back with wide eyes. Yesterday Naruto puked up. Last night Naruto was KIDNAPPED! Sasuke left his hair the way it was, threw some clothes on and ran out of the house. It was definitely not Itachi. Itachi would just go into his room and force the blond away. Itachi knew he was the strongest out of the three; he wouldn't need to hire people to kidnap the blond.

The raven scrolled down through the thousands of names in his phone, and he stopped at Lee. The hyperactive guy knew how to hack into phone conversations and online conversations. The people could only break into the house with an Uchiha helping them. While talking on the phone and informing Lee about everything, he made his way over to the park where Lee usually goes for a jog in the morning. Soon, he saw the guy dressed in green and they hang up.

"Morning Sasuke." Lee stopped front of the Raven and they made their way to a bench.

"Hn." That was all Sasuke's greeting. "So I need you to listen to all the phone conversations Itachi had during the last couple of days, and my dad's too. If he found out about Naruto, he would want him out of the house without me knowing."

"Bring me to your house. I will need Itachi's mobile number a computer and your dad's mobile number and your home telephone number." Lee stated as they started to walk towards the Uchiha mansion. At half way, they decided to jog. Sasuke admitted to himself that this sixteen year old was twice more fitter than he was. Embarrassing for a guy.

Every second went by so painfully! He had this empty hole in his heart because of Naruto? Impossible.

When they arrived, the house was still quiet. At ten in the morning there is usually not much movement anyway. They made their way up to Sasuke's room and he clicked his laptop on and put it on the desk. Lee sat in front of it and when everything loaded, he read the phone numbers of a note that Sasuke wrote while the computer was loading up. They listened to the first phone call Itachi had today. It was at 2am an outgoing call to Deidara. Than an incoming call from Sasori, Deidara's boyfriend. Sasori screamed at Itachi to leave his boyfriend alone already, it has been long enough and Deidara had gotten over him so he should stop trying. Itachi threw back a few threats and they hang up. There were many calls going in and out, but nothing about Naruto. Though calls were received at very early hours which meant Itachi must have been awake when the two men came to take Naruto.

After around twenty boring phone calls, they moved onto the day before, which was still boring apart from one outgoing call. It was to Orochimaru, and it was very short. The older Uchiha told the snake that Sasuke and Naruto had arrived from school. Why would Itachi tell Orochimaru that? Sasuke became more and more anxious. He needed a cigarette. So he had one. Though it made Lee cough a lot so he had to have it by the window.

"The day when you guys came to Gaara's house and I first met Naruto." Lee announced as he started to play the phone calls from that day. He downloaded this program that lets people listen to other's phone calls about a year ago when Neji disappeared and Gaara was dying to know where the long haired boy was, so they listened to his phone conversations and his uncle's and they found out that Neji has been beaten for being gay. Neji promised his uncle to stay straight and since than, things are seemingly going fine in the Hyuuga family.

"Itachi my friend!" A venomous voice was heard from the speakers. "I would like to talk to you about that blond you bought now long ago."

Than Itachi's voice was heard: "You want him back?"

"Yes, but I give you full refund." Orochimaru didn't have to ask twice. Agreements were made, and than the call ended. They had agreed that Orochimaru's people will kidnap Naruto. Now all Sasuke had to do, is search for Orochimaru, and get Naruto back.

"Thanks Lee." Sasuke was truly grateful. There were so many security codes to break through for the phone calls. He would have never managed without Lee.

"That's alright Sasuke-sama. please update me on Naruto's whereabouts and condition, I worry about him." With that, they said their farewells and Sasuke was on his way again. He knew where Orochimaru's office would be.

Meanwhile, in Suigetsu's apartment, the white haired man's phone rang.

"Mangetsu?" Suigetsu started after picking the phone up. He had been making breakfast for Kiba and Akamaru.

"I found Naruto. He is with Orochimaru. We will start the action at 12am. Make sure you are dressed in black." Than the older Hozuki hang up.

**AN: Please review! :3 How did you like it? **


	6. Next: Some more kidnapping

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I love love love this chapter, so hopefully you will too, and hopefully you will review. :3 Sorry for the wait. At least it wasn't so long and the chapter is a little longer :) **

**Warning: strong language and... stuff. **

**I don't own Naruto, but if I did, every episode of the anime would end with something like: "TinyTurtleSasuNaruLover loves Neko Chibi Naru" :3 **

"What do you want from me you bastard!?" Naruto screamed at Orochimaru. The poor blond was handcuffed to the radiator tube that run up where the two walls met, from the floor, disappearing in the ceiling. Being forced to face the corner, he thought that if he yanked hard enough, the old cast iron would break and water would splash hard in his face, but he would be free. He touched the tube and figured it would be boiling hot water. That could be risky.

"I will be honest with you Naruto. I want your virginity." Orochimaru stared at the blond's perfectly shaped bum and licked his lips. This night shall be interesting. He will have his own name on such a hot little boy's backside for the very first time. But why was the blond slut laughing?

"What virginity?" Naruto continued to giggle about Orochimaru's naiveness. To the snake man, this was ridiculous. Was the blond not a virgin anymore? And to Naruto, this was really funny. He was so glad he had sex with Sasuke that night. He wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that Orochimaru had taken what he preciously saved up for a decent person. You could say Sasuke was a decent person. He cared about Naruto, and was very handsome too. Not that Naruto likes him! That's impossible, of course.

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru snapped angrily and he yanked Naruto's pants and boxers off. There it was. With swirly, beautiful and neat handwriting, "Sasuke" was clearly readable. It seemed like an angel had tattooed it there as it looked so delightful!

Orochimaru saw red.

"How the fucking hell could this happen?" Orochimaru fumed. Naruto enjoyed making the evil man angry, although he was scared because that man could kill him any time he wanted. One hope kept him confident: Sasuke would come for him and take him back.

Later, in the afternoon, Neji and Gaara were walking to the redhead's house. The old house Gaara grew up in. Temari asked him to feed Shukaku, Gaara's baby raccoon who he left with Temari when he moved out.

"You know, when we were little I always wanted to play with you in your sandbox you had outside." Neji blushed as old memories came back to him.

"Why didn't you come to play?" Gaara asked as they took a turn and now they could see Gaara's back garden where the old sand box was laying deserted.

"I was a little frightened because whenever Sasuke would go play you would always look like a zombie who just wants everyone to get away. You used to scare Lee away. Only Sasuke was allowed to play with you." Neji explained as images of himself hiding behind a tree that was on the street while spying on Gaara playing in his sandbox. He remembered that whenever anyone would want to play, Gaara would scream at them to leave straight away or he would stuff sand in their mouth. Poor innocent children ran home crying. Neji didn't want to risk being fed with Gaara's sand.

"We could play in the sandbox now." Gaara suggested, than slapped himself mentally. It's too childish to play with sand! Could he get even more embarrassing?

"I would love to!" excitement illuminated Neji's dull lilac eyes and he smiled. This reaction really surprised Gaara. With wide eyes and parted lips he nodded and they went to the front door to go through the house and enter the back garden.

"It got so small." Neji smiled, referring to the sandbox that was now front of them, full of brown sand.

"We grew, Neji." Gaara chuckled at him. It was strange to chuckle. He doesn't do it often. Never does it: more like. Strangely, Neji made his lips curl upwards and heart flatter. This was ridiculous. Why was he so sensitive to Neji? It annoyed him, but it was worth it because he got to be around Neji and that was the most important thing.

"Of course." Replied the long haired man and sat down in the sand. There was just enough room for both of them to sit in and have some space between them to build something. So Gaara sat opposite. Feeling a huge urge to start touching the sand, he refused and squeezed his knuckles together. On the other hand, Neji was already building something, digging down deep and pulling up high walls of sand on the right. "Come on join me."

The encouragement made Gaara start building the walls on the left and they silently made a rectangle in a shot time. Gaara used to make huge sand castles that were at least as tall as he was at the time if not taller, and they looked like a masterpiece. He used to spend long hours doing his creations day to day; this practice made him a very quick sand castle builder. Neji noticed it very soon as Gaara's walls looked much smoother than his and were also much higher, but he cannot seemed to put so much sand on each other. It would fall. He kept trying though.

During the lonely childhood years Gaara learnt just how much moisture the sand needs to have to be able to work with it perfectly. It had rained recently, so the sand was fairly wet on top but pretty dry on bottom so he started mixing it together. Neji didn't understand his actions, he just kept building. What can you talk about with Gaara? He was so cute... The angry red hair, cold sea foam eyes, dangerous black eyeliner, sexy red tattoo. The boy looked perfect.

"Neji... why are you staring at me?" Gaara was nervous. Those lilac eyes had been on him for a few minutes now, and Neji's half of the castle wasn't really developing. Did Gaara have some cookie crumble on his face? That would be well embarrassing,

"Sorry Gaara." He looked down with tinted cheeks. "You look beautiful." The man admitted, as he continued his side of the castle.

Was Gaara so in love he was hearing Neji say that he was beautiful? That beautiful deep voice beautifully said that Gaara was beautiful. This felt so damn beautiful! He was beautifully sure Neji had said what he said, because he was blushing slightly (and beautifully).

"I think you are very handsome too." Gaara said, surprisingly confidently.

"Thank you." The silence was about to get awkward so Neji changed the subject. "So where is Temari and Kankuro?"

"Kankuro is away in university and Temari is spending a week on a trip to France with some other women who support this 'Women Have the Right to Get Angry' club." Gaara explained as the sand building started to look more and more like a castle.

"Once this year is over, are you going to join Kankuro and go to university?" Neji asked as he tried making the stairs go up to the castle gates but he failed; Gaara took over and soon, perfect looking stairs led the way.

"No. I will go university, but not to Suna. Konoha university has a better reputation." The redhead explained as he made windows on the walls, concentrating very hard. "How about you?"

"I was planning to go where my friends go. It doesn't really matter to me anymore." Neji murmured bitterly. It has been six months since his dad Hizashi passed away. since than, his life had been a little disorganized and nothing seemed to matter apart from Gaara.

"You should set a goal for yourself and follow it." Gaara suggested. Saying "nothing matters" wasn't healthy at all. Neji needed some kind of destination. it was understandable that he lost himself after losing his dad but he was allowed to get better, and Gaara was allowed to help with this.

"My goal was to move out from Hiashi's house. He keeps bringing up his childhood memories with dad and it's not helping me. He also bought you up..." Neji's eyes widened as he accidentally said the last sentence. His father knew about his love for Gaara, and so did his uncle. The man he was living with now, would not stop talking about Neji being a disappointment to his father as he did not manage to get a girlfriend before his tragic death.

Gaara saw the panic in the Hyuuga's eyes and thought about acting like he didn't hear it, to make the other's life easier, but if he left it curiosity would eat him alive.

"What about me, Neji?"

"Agh... They both know about you since the time my dad found out about my sexual orientation. Hiashi was expecting me to get a girlfriend to make it up to my dad who was already suffering from cancer. Now that my dad died, my uncle cannot shut up about what a disappointment I was to my poor father because I have to like guys." Neji talked so fast that Gaara had to stop concentrating on building the sand castle and had to direct his full attention to the quick words which Neji hoped the redhead didn't catch. However this was Gaara's lucky day not his.

"Wow, slow down. How do I get into this?" Gaara frowned in confusion.

"I..." Neji started but than stopped. How could he put this into words? The heavy feeling when Gaara says goodbye, the amazing feeling when Gaara says hi, the flattering butterflies and pounding heart in his chest when Gaara smiles... "I have feelings for you."

"Pardon?" The smaller boy stared at the other with wide eyes. Did Neji just confess? Heavy heart pounding filled his ears and it was deafening, yet he could hear every breath the brunette was taking, and he wasn't breathing that hard.

"Gaara... You are special to me." Neji replied sitting closer to the other, going around the nearly finished sand castle. Gaara's side looked much better than his, it made him feel a little unsatisfied with himself but right now it didn't matter. The redhead's lips mattered. Neji pecked them and than pulled away from the soft, hot feeling. "Do you feel the same?"

"I do." Gaara said after a short pause. Was this really happening or did he die and went to heaven?

"How about a date than? I take you out for dinner tomorrow night." Neji offered with a gentle smile. Oh that handsome smile.

"Pick me up at eight." Gaara smiled back and stood, shaking off the sand as some of it got stuck to his black jeans and the bottom of his red jumper. Things were happening so fast. Neji felt the same for him!

"At eight tomorrow night. Got it." Neji followed Gaara, hitting his clothes a few times and walking after the redhead. He figured it was raccoon feeding time.

When they got inside, both of their shoes were removed at the bottom of the stairs. Shukaku had to live in Gaara's room as both Temari and Kankuro didn't like the animal smell. Gaara thought about moving Shukaku to his flat.

"He must have been a big part of your life." Neji smiled. It was unusual to hear such a words pass such a manly lips and it was weird to hear them in such a deep booming voice. Oh that beautiful voice...

Neji came to this conclusion as Shukaku was not in any cage or he wasn't locked away at all. He was left to run around freely in Gaara's room.

"He is practically my best friend. Shukaku!" Gaara called out, and a little grey head appeared from under the bed. He carefully observed the room and the people in it, than ran excitedly to Gaara, jumping on him and digging his nails into the black jeans and climbing upwards towards Gaara's head. "I missed you too Shukaku."

Neji smiled as Gaara cuddled his little pet. They looked a little identical with the black circle around their eyes. It was truly adorable.

"I want to take you home." Gaara totally forgot about Neji and talked to Shukaku as if no one was there. He usually talked a lot to his pet, that's why he understood a lot and could communicate with Gaara in certain situations like being hungry and needing to go out to do his outside business.

The small raccoon put his tiny paws together as if he was praying and looked up at Gaara, who chuckled and murmured something to him than he pecked the animal who started purring.

"I didn't know raccoons could purr." Neji interrupted them, and both Gaara and Shukaku jumped. the latter jumped out of Gaara's hands and ran up to Neji to sniff him.

"He can also chirp too. He is pretty young still so he whines a lot." Gaara explained and he watched his best friend climb his crush. He bent down so Shukaku knew he was talking to him. "This is Neji."

The small animal froze. What? Neji? The guy Gaara talked about all day all night? Shukaku had the urge to bite the male he was clinging onto.

Neji fell on his butt as he felt sharp teeth cut through his t-shirt and his skin. It was burning and stinging. He shouted out in pain.

"SHUKAKU! What the fuck are you doing?" The owner of the small raccoon yelled and it caused the little one to hiss and jump away from Neji, running under Gaara's bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just stings."

"Let me look at it." Gaara said and he was about to lift up Neji's shirt when he realized just how intimate that would be and he let the long haired man do it. The pale skin was stained with red droplets that were running out of the fresh wound on Neji's chest. "Oh no, it's bleeding."

"It's not deep. I will live." Neji stated calmly. Gaara made him sit down on the bed by pushing him slightly.

"I will clean it for you. You shouldn't let it get infected." Gaara was on his feet to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

While Gaara was gone, a small raccoon head popped out from under the bed and glanced up at the Hyuuga. He made those cooing sounds and they sounded very sad. Was he apologizing this way?

"Shukaku get out." Gaara gave him a glare and pointed at the door. The poor raccoon's heart broke. Gaara didn't want him anymore. Life has just lost it's meaning.

"Sorry Neji." Gaara said after Shukaku left the room. He walked over to Neji and started cleaning the bite.

"It's fine." Neji hissed at the cold and stinging sensation. Gaara's touch was soft. His male member ignored the pain and started awakening at the feel of Gaara's fingertips occasionally brushing his skin. Damn it!

"I don't know what has gotten into him. Maybe jealousy." Gaara stated as he patted the wound, wiping the blood off that ran down Neji's chest. It didn't bleed too much though.

"We will work it out. He should know I wouldn't take you away from him." Neji said as he watched Gaara's concentrated face. It looked hot. The tiny frown, the occasionally parted lips, the focused eye contact with Neji's chest. It was such a turn on when it wasn't supposed to be. Gaara needed to stop touching him or he would lose his control. "Gaara!" He accidentally said that louder than he intended which caused the redhead to jump away in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" The redhead looked at the long haired male feeling confused.

"No! I just... I think it's clean enough now." Gaara looked at Neji's face. It was well flushed and his eyes were hiding something... something like excitement mixed with love... could it be...? Automatically the sea foam eyes drifted to Neji's jeans which looked tighter than it normally would around the pelvis area. Oh God, Neji was turned on and Gaara was kneeling front of him before the bed, patting a wound on his chest...

"Plaster!" Gaara snapped himself out of his little panic attack. Grabbing a plaster, he stuck it over the bite on Neji's chest than jumped up. "All done."

Neji couldn't believe it. He got turned on, and Gaara saw. That was the worst bit. He wasn't meant to know. This was so embarrassing. He put his shirt hack on and thanked Gaara. The redhead excused himself to go talk to Shukaku.

Later, at night in the basement where Kiba was living his everyday life with Suigetsu, it was after supper time.

"I have to go on a very serious mission Kiba, and I want to free you because I may not come back in one piece." Suigetsu explained seriously, looking down at Kiba. "However, I want you to stay here while I'm away and only leave the house when it is certain that I won't come back."

"Why are you doing such a dangerous mission?" Kiba was confused. Akamaru felt the tension building and he climbed into Kiba's lap to sooth his best friend.

"Orochimaru has Naruto and me and my brother will kidnap Naruto from him." Suigetsu stated as he sat down next to Kiba. They haven't been this close to each other before. It made the brunette blush.

"Why would you do such a risky thing?! Orochimaru is a beast!" Kiba shouted which made Akamaru put his front paws on his sensitive ears.

"You wanted Naruto. I'm getting you Naruto." Suigetsu said, looking deep into the chestnut brown eyes.

"Why do you do so much for me?" Kiba's heart started to pound faster. This man was so kind to him and so caring.

"I think I have fallen for you Kiba." Suigetsu admitted as he leaned closer to kiss the dog lover. The kiss was harsh and full of need. It had taken Kiba by surprise so he only stared kissing back after Suigetsu's tongue brushed his. When they parted, a trail of saliva connected their lips. It was a short but very demanding kiss, demanding pleasure, love, emotion, physical contact.

"I won't leave. You can trust me." Kiba informed the white haired man with pure seriousness, who looked convinced enough and opened the handcuffs. Kiba didn't run, didn't hide. He sat there staring at his keeper. His handsome and caring keeper. Wait when did he started to think about Suigetsu being handsome?

"I will leave now. Don't do anything I wouldn't let you." With that, the older male ruffled the brown mop of messy hair and than the white mop of dog hair and walked up the stairs.

"Look after yourself!" Kiba called after him before Suigetsu disappeared behind the door. What did he just say? This was too much to take for Kiba. Suigetsu was in love with him, he may see his best friend tonight or he may never see Naruto or Suigetsu again. This was really playing with his nerves. What was he supposed to do while waiting? Worry will eat him alive.

What could he do, what could he do? Akamaru was peacefully sleeping on the fluffy white carpet, so he couldn't play with him or train him. He needed a shower. However, Suigetsu told him to not do anything he wouldn't allow. Would he let Kiba shower alone? Did Suigetsu have a shower yet? His thought wondered around Suigetsu and showers and suddenly a naked image of the white haired man popped into Kiba's head and he found it pretty appealing. Wait what?

What could trigger him to start thinking of such a things? The kiss? Maybe Suigetsu's confession. now he was trying to figure out if he had any feelings for the man, he was just in denial because he is just a slave.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu, Haku and Mangetsu sat in Mangetsu's car. The latter was driving, while Haku was calmly sitting looking out of the window. On the other hand, Suigetsu had chewed all his nails off and kept ripping out strands of his hair.

"Suigetsu, stop it! You will hoover my car if I see any of your white hair on the back seat." Mangetsu snapped, making his younger brother growl a little.

"I can't help it. What if we all die?!" Suigetsu snapped back at him with shaky voice.

"Don't be stupid." Haku replied but didn't look away from the window. Soon, the car slowed down and the three men got out, Suigetsu being last. Casually, they walked over to a huge building full of offices.

"On the very top floor is where Orochimaru's office is. Haku will disable the security cameras, I will make sure no one catches you two and you Suigetsu, will go up with the elevator and get that boy and come back down. Orochimaru will not be in his office, he went out to a restaurant to have his supper." Mangetsu whispered as they entered the building. Confidently they all walked to the elevator and discussed some more things and signs they give each other.

"If the red lights are not blinking, the camera's are off. If the red lights are not blinking the cameras are off." Suigetsu kept repeating Haku's words to himself after the couple had gotten out of the elevator. The white haired man traveled longer, all the way to the top. "Iftheredlightsarenotblinkingthecamera'sareoff" The young man was getting more and more frustrated as the top floor was coming closer and closer.

A soft ping was heard, and he looked at the camera at the end of the corridor from the elevator after the doors pulled open. The red light was still blinking. He was told by Haku not to get out until the red light stopped blinking. It felt like eternity, but finally, there was no red light. Soundlessly and slowly, he got out of the elevator and looked for room number 999. It wasn't a surprise that it was Orochimaru's room. In Japanese, the number nine is pronounced as 'ku' which has the same pronunciation as the word agony or torture.

Slowly, he pressed down the door handle. It was locked. Of course it was locked! Idiot... Suigetsu picked out his lock picker set and the door was open in no time. He ran inside.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's hopeful voice sounded very desperate. It hurt to speak a little. As he saw a man dressed in full black clothes and had a black mask too which he put on inside the elevator, he could not tell if it was Sasuke or not. The height was right, the size was right...

"Shh!" Suigetsu hushed the blond as he opened the handcuffs with the key he opened Kiba's with. This was easy. He held the blond and walked towards the elevator, he texted Mangetsu that he was inside, and he pressed the down button and took off his mask while talking to the blond. Looking at him, the first thing that ran through his mind was: 'what the hell has happened to his cheeks?' "Look Naruto, I came to save you. Now you have to hide your handcuffs in your pocket so no one knows that you are a slave. We will casually walk out of here. Got it?"

The blond nodded. "Did Sasuke send you?" He asked with pleading eyes. It still hurt to talk. His cheeks were aching.

"Who?" Suigetsu looked confused and stuffed Naruto's hands inside his pockets. There was a huge frown on the blond's face. So it wasn't Sasuke?

"Than who sent you? How do you know me? Who are you?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the man.

"Kiba sent me, I'm Suigetsu." The reply was a whisper as a soft ping was heard and the doors opened. Casually walking out, just the way Suigetsu wanted, the blond had his eyes widened and lips opening in closing. Kiba? His best friend Kiba saved him.

Suigetsu and Naruto entered the car, where Mangetsu and Haku was waiting already. They successfully disabled the security cameras for just enough time so the blond's leave wouldn't be visible.

"Mangetsu, Haku, this is Kiba's best friend Naruto. Naruto, this is my brother and his boyfriend." Naruto shared a hi with them, and was very surprised when the girl looking 'boyfriend' had such a deep voice like no other man. Those pink lips looked so beautiful, and the way the smooth dark hair fell at the sides of his pretty shaped face... he was the most beautiful man Naruto had ever seen.

"Are you checking out my Haku?" Mangetsu glared at him when they stopped at a red light. The said boy laughed and the blond boy blushed.

"He is amazingly beautiful." Suigetsu laughed as Naruto sunk in the backseat next to him.

"I forgive you for it. I can only be proud that my twenty year old boyfriend looks beautiful to a fifteen year old teen." Mangetsu stated with satisfied spark in his eyes.

"I'm sixteen!" Naruto argued. He wasn't that young! He was 16 already. In two years time he would be just as grown up as everyone else around him.

"You are still a teen." Haku stated. Naruto was wondering how did Kiba get to know these so-grown-up people. And how did he persuade them to save him from Orochimaru. That man was very dangerous! However, it didn't look like he wanted anything from him after he saw the tattoo. More like, he wanted to make sure no one wants anything from him. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he remembered what happened few hours ago.

_"I hope you know that Sasuke doesn't like scars. He literally hates them. If your Sasuke owner sees this, " Sharp pain entered Naruto's cheek and it spread in a line. It was burning and stinging. "he will not want you. Also, I think this will scar too, and this and this, and these two."_

Naruto was crying by now. His cheeks hurt which had three three cuts on each side under each other. The lines were pretty long and the cuts were very deep. There is no way that will not scar. He felt blood dripping down from his chin as the listened to the hurtful words that were thrown at him. Orochimaru went on and on about how he was not needed, he was ugly now and no one wanted him. What a slut he was losing his virginity at sixteen and how dare was he to cry when he didn't deserve it. The salty tears were stinging his wounds. It was like hell. 

"Mangetsu, let's drop by at our house, we need to clean those ugly wounds." Haku said as he observed the youngest boy in the car. Suddenly, there was a harsh turning and the car stopped. Everyone got out and Naruto was lead inside a large house by Haku.

"Why did he do this to you?" Haku asked as he wiped off the blood from the cute teen's cheeks. They were in the bathroom now with a first aid kit next to Haku.

"So Sasuke doesn't want me no more. Sasuke took my virginity, and Orochimaru wanted it. This is his payback to Sasuke. Making me look ugly." Naruto hiccuped as tears started to well up in his eyes again.

"I think you still look cute. Come on they look like whiskers." Haku soothed him rubbing his back. The blond was crying now on the older man's shoulder.

"Sasuke wouldn't think I look cute." He sobbed as he let Haku continue with cleaning his wounds.

"So you are in love with Sasuke?" The long haired man smiled knowingly at Naruto.

"What? No!" Becoming defensive, the boy's eyes widened in shock. Him, in love with the great Uchiha Sasuke? He was just a slave... He would never have a chance.

"Oh yeah sure." Haku laughed as he put bandages on the abused cheeks. The bathroom door opened and Mangetsu walked in.

"Is he hitting on you yet?" Came the joke question.

"No. He is in love with his owner, Sasuke." Haku laughed while the blond fumed. His tears drying up now.

"Do you have his name on your bum? Can I see?" Mangetsu was fascinated by this as the blond nodded to him and stood when Haku was done, and pulled down his pants and underpants only on his right bum cheek so they can see the tattoo and nothing else.

"That's beautiful!" Haku exclaimed as he observed the perfect swirly letters. "Who tattooed this?"

"Gaara, Sasuke's friend." Naruto informed them as he pulled his clothes back up.

"Haku have my name tattooed on your bum, it's so sexy!" Mangetsu pleaded.

"No way! Your name is three letters longer than Sasuke's and that will hurt three times more than Sasuke would and will take three more days to heal and you can hardly stand a day without having sex and I like sitting on both on my bum cheeks thank you." Haku lectured his boyfriend as they made their way out of the house back to the car, where Suigetsu was already waiting impatiently to get back to Kiba as soon as possible.

"Suigetsu, tell Haku to let Gaara tattoo my name on his butt!" Mangetsu said as they approached the car.

"Who is Gaara?" Suigetsu frowned in confusion as he got into the car, soon everyone following him.

"An amazing tattoo artist who tattooed Sasuke's name on Naruto's butt." Haku explained as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Let me see!" Suigetsu grinned looking at Naruto who sighed and showed off the tattoo again.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Haku asked.

"And Haku doesn't want my name in that writing on his butt." Mangetsu sulked.

"Looks awesome! You've got a pretty long name Mangetsu. Haku is short, you tattoo his name on your butt." Suigetsu suggested.

"That doesn't work out because I'm the top." His older brother explained which made Suigetsu scrunch up his nose and mutter something about 'too much information' and 'bad images in my head'.

"Kiba needs one of these." Suigetsu said thoughtfully.

"Your name is long too!" Mangetsu pouted. His younger brother can have his slave tattooed any time.

"What? You own Kiba?" No one missed the wide eyed blond's shout.

"Not yet." Suigetsu informed which made Naruto get mad.

"Don't you dare rape my best friend or else!" He threatened. All the grown ups in the car started laughing.

"Rape? That dog boy would spread his legs for Suigetsu any time. He loves him." Haku chuckled which made Naruto's eyes so wide they were the size of two plates next to each other. Kiba, in love with Suigetsu?

"You are using my best friend?" Naruto screamed.

"I love your best friend." That statement shut everyone up. This was too much to take for Naruto. For Haku and Mangetsu, this was a surprise. They knew Kiba was Suigetsu's everything because he was lonely but they never knew the man could develop such a strong feelings for the young teen.

Soon the car pulled up front of Suigetsu's house, and he thanked the other two for helping. Him and Naruto walked into the house.

Kiba was sitting at the dining table waiting impatiently. When he heard the door open he yelled "SUIGETSU!" in happiness.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted back as he ran and tackled his best friend; the chair falling back.

Suigetsu just watched as Kiba and Naruto yelled each others names and did a secret handshake. Kiba's life looked complete and seeing this, Suigetsu's life became complete too.

**AN: Please review! **


	7. Together at last Or not?

**Hello! Happy birthday Neko Chibi Naru! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Last week I haven't been feeling the happiest and I had no motivation to write. However, I'm feeling much better now and here is my upload. Pretty short, but this is my average for now. From now on, you will have to wait a little longer for updates as the story is developing further and I have to plan more for chapters and read previous chapters for it to make sense. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy :) **

**I don't own Naruto. **

Heavily immersed conversation could be heard from Suigetsu's dining room. The two best friends who haven't seen each other in ages, had been catching up on the most important events.

"So you are in love with him." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows, looking at his blond friend.

"I am not!" Naruto screamed. They were talking about Sasuke, again. Every time the topic would change, the blond would bring it back to the raven haired boy unconsciously.

"Let's see the tattoo." Kiba asked, hope filling his heart. Naruto tried his best not to show off his body parts. However now, the boy's pants were down in a flash, uncovering the amazing tattoo. "Spending time with Sasuke surely benefited you."

"I gained I know... We were handcuffed together after all and he didn't allow toilet breaks often." The blond explained as he looked over himself. His bones weren't so visible anymore. He had a little stomach too, and a bum that looked nice and round. He was so caught up with Sasuke, he forgot to pay attention to what he eats and when he pukes.

After the long conversation that lasted several hours (which seemed very short for Kiba and Naruto), all three of the guys went to sleep. Naruto in the basement, Kiba and Suigetsu in Suigetsu's bedroom.

"Kiba, what I said before I left is true. I mean it." Suigetsu said once they were tucked in his double bed.

"I know." Kiba whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up. Images of his earlier fantasies popped into his head. Suigetsu and shower...

"Thanks for waiting and not running away." The white haired man turned on his side to face the brunette.

"There is nothing to run away for." Kiba smiled after getting rid of the interesting thoughts. "I have Naruto, Akamaru, good food, warm bed. I'm happy here."

"That is what I wanted to achieve." Suigetsu stroked Kiba's cheek, who leaned into the touch, shifting closer to the older man.

"I owe you." Kiba was blushing and smiling madly as if his first childhood crush had pecked him on the cheek.

"A kiss will pay it back all." Suigetsu rolled a little closer, and kept himself up on his elbow as he hovered above Kiba, who nodded, so he leaned down to meet the soft teen lips below him. Letting his body rest on Kiba's, he licked his bottom lip which made the brunette part them and this is how it turned into a make out session. It felt amazing, as if fire and ice was burning and freezing their bodies. Like an explosion: it was hard and wild. However at the same time it was soft and calm like millions of butterflies flying. Suigetsu deepened the kiss which felt like fireworks exploding in their mouths.

When they both felt the need for air, Suigetsu rolled on top of Kiba fully, and pecked his cheek.

"I don't feel like I paid enough." Kiba blushed as he put his arms around Suigetsu's neck.

"Mm! I wouldn't mind making out all night." Suigetsu said as his mind wondered to going third base, but than he remembered that Kiba is underage still, so he kept himself back and kissed Kiba softly. It was surprising when the young boy kissed back with need, pulling Suigetsu closer. This felt so arousing for the older man and he tried not to show it. However, when he felt Kiba's problem against his thigh, he knew it was time to stop. He couldn't lose his control.

"Let's sleep Kiba." Suigetsu smiled as he rolled off of the younger boy, who nodded and cuddled up to him. This was so unusual yet it felt so nice. Hard heart pounding filled the room as both boys enjoyed each others' presence. Soon, Kiba drifted away into a very satisfying sleep like never before. Suigetsu wasn't sure. Did the brunette feel the same?

Next day at eight in the evening, there was a knock on Gaara's door. Shukaku jumped whined. He could not get used to the knew sounds in the new apartment.

"Neji" Gaara greeted after opening the door.

"Gaara, are you ready?" Neji smiled. They were both dressed pretty formally.

"Yes." Gaara smiled as he got a black jacket. It was getting colder each day now as winter was coming. They went for the elevator after the redhead closed the door.

"So how is Shukaku?" Neji asked as he pressed the button down.

"He is a little jumpy since he got here, but I'm sure he will manage alone." Gaara smiled. He liked the fact that Neji cared about his pet best friend.

"I hope he will like me one day." Neji smiled, and than he remembered something. "Have you heard, Naruto was kidnapped from Sasuke by Orochimaru, and he was kidnapped by a mystery person from Orochimaru's office."

"Oh, I haven't talked to Sasuke nowadays. Whoever stole the poor boy from Orochimaru must have been mental to be so brave, or they have a death wish." Gaara said with wide eyes. It was pretty impressive. Why would someone go that far? "Why did Orochimaru want Naruto anyway?"

"To take his virginity. But since he has none, he must have done something to the poor boy." Neji explained.

"What was Orochimaru's reaction when he realized his 'meat' was stolen?" Gaara wondered as they exited the building and walked up to Neji's car.

"He didn't care much as Naruto isn't pure anymore, but he doesn't want to let it slide because of his pride I guess, so he threatened to kill the person." Neji opened the car door for Gaara, who got inside it while blushing slightly. Neji got into the car and started the engine.

"How is Sasuke? He was pretty overprotective of the blond." Gaara said as they drove off.

"He is pissed." Neji said. Gaara nodded.

Soon, the ride came to an end, and they both got out of the car. Walking to the restaurant, they were both nervous but they had a comfortable silence between them. A waitress showed them to their table which was located in a quiet corner of the large, luxurious and elegant room with huge windows giving a magnificent view on the town. The sun has already set long ago, as it was autumn already.

"It's nice." Gaara smiled as he stared outside. "There are no clouds."

"That what makes it so beautiful. The stars." Neji smiled back, not looking at the sky but looking at Gaara who was observing the beautiful planets. When the red haired boy turned back, Neji started reading the menu which made the other copy his actions.

"Salted tongue and gizzard sounds nice." Gaara said, deciding to order his favorite food.

"Great! I will get herring soba." Neji said deciding with his favorite food too.

A waitress took their orders and left. Neji stared at Gaara and Gaara stared at Neji.

"I was thinking about when did you develop feelings for me and why." Gaara started.

"Oh that," Neji looked down with a blush. "You see I always wanted to play with you when we were kids, and I also wanted to hang out with you when we got older in school. When I saw you hanging out with Sasuke a lot, I befriended him because I wanted to get to know you better. And I did. I loved your tattoo at first, than I loved your obsession with wanting to kill people who angered you. After that, I loved your eyes, your lips, your hair and everything there is on you. Your voice made my day even if you didn't say a word to me. As we started talking to each other after Shikamaru joined the group, I felt that crush kind of feeling grow into proper love, increasing every time we had a conversation."

"You can be so sweet." Gaara blushed and the waitress came back with two plates full of steaming food.

"How about you? Since when do you have feelings for me and why?" Neji asked once they started eating.

"Your hair caught my eyes first." Gaara blushed. He had never been so open with anyone before. "I loved the fact that you never said a word to me. We had Sasuke as our best friend so we saw each other every day, yet you never said a word to me. It was annoying but I loved it at the same time. I dislike being talked to by people other than you Lee and Sasuke."

"I knew you were very antisocial, and I knew better than to say a word." Neji said after swallowing. "I didn't want to screw up you know?"

"I didn't want to screw up with you either." Gaara smiled.

"Sasuke always found it funny how we never talked and yet I knew your favorite food, favorite color and the type of music you like..." Neji smiled to himself remembering nice memories.

"Did you spy on me?" Gaara's eyes widened after drinking some water.

"No, I just... I was observant." Neji chuckled and Gaara did too. They talked about old times, the present and the next date. They laughed about it and smiled and shared meaningful looks.

When they finished the food, Neji paid and they left the restaurant. Driving pretty slow, Neji wanted to take as long as possible. He didn't want to say goodbye to Gaara.

As the elevator reached Gaara's floor, the two heard strange noises coming from Gaara's apartment. It had Gaara running, unlocking the door in record speed and bursting into the apartment into his room. Neji walked in slowly, closing the door after himself and following Gaara into the dark bedroom.

The noises got quieter and Neji turned the lights on. Gaara was sitting on the floor next to his bed, with Shukaku cuddling against him. The small animal was shaking with fear, while Gaara was soothing him with his deep voice quietly and his gentle strokes. The sight was very pleasant; it was adorable and radiated love into the room.

Neji decided to sit down front of Gaara and stroke Shukaku too. They needed to get along, so if he supported the little raccoon with whatever was wrong he may get a few good points for himself.

"I haven't left him alone yet in my apartment and he isn't used to the noises and such." Gaara explained, his voice still soft and deep.

"We could have brought him with us." Neji said quietly, gently digging his fingers into the puffy, fluffy and soft fur.

"No, this was a date. Meaning only I'm invited." Gaara said, with a small playful pout. Shukaku wasn't shaking anymore, he held Neji's index finger between his tiny paws and bit it softly and playfully. This caused Neji to giggle.

"I should go, it's getting late." Neji stated.

"Don't you want a cup of tea or something?" Gaara asked, hopefully Neji will stay. He didn't want the other to go yet.

"Alright. Tea will do." The long haired man smiled.

After half an hour, Neji was sitting down with his cup empty and Gaara was standing at the sink washing up his own cup.

"I should call Sasuke and see if he is okay." Gaara said, not turning around. The redhead did not see Shukaku running around the kitchen.

A hungry Shukaku. What do hungry Shukaku's do? They jump on Gaara, and dig their nails in Gaara's clothes.

Gaara was a very skinny guy, and the formal black trousers he was wearing on the date was still on him, hanging on his slim hips.

When Shukaku jumped up and yanked on the trousers, Gaara's hips were not wide enough to keep them up.

It must have been his unlucky day, because his lose boxers got caught in the zip of his trousers when he put them on a few hours ago, so the underwear slid down along with the trousers...

This gave Neji a perfect view of Gaara's ass.

Gaara's tattooed ass.

Gaara's ass with Neji's name tattooed on it.

With that beautiful swirly handwriting. Like Sasuke on Naruto's bum. But the redhead's bum was much more round and tighter.

"SHUKAKU!" The redhead fumed while redressing himself. He turned to Neji with flushed cheeks, about to apologize, but the Hyuuga's eyes were too wide for it to be normal. "Neji?"

"Gaara...?" Neji hesitated. "Why do you have my name tattooed on your... ass?"

WHAAT?! Neji saw the tattoo? There is no way! It can't be! Gaara's face matched his hair and he ran into his room. Neji was not meant to see that tattoo yet! This was extremely embarrassing and now Neji probably thought that Gaara only wanted him for sex. He screwed up. He should have never tattooed it on himself. Especially on such an intimate place.

Meanwhile, at Suigetsu's house, strange noises came from the bathroom. As if some kind of heavy liquid splashed into the toilet water.

"He is throwing up again." Kiba rubbed his face. This was the third time this week. All Naruto did was throwing up after some meals and talking about Sasuke. The brunette knew Naruto's stories of Sasuke off by heart now, and it started to annoy him. It was clear as day that the blond missed the raven very much, and it was making him stressed not knowing where he was and if he worried about Naruto or not.

"What do you suggest? He has been losing a lot of weight you know..." Suigetsu looked towards the bathroom door worriedly. The person inside was looking paler and paler each day. It wasn't promising.

"He has been worse, he isn't as skinny as he used to be at the warehouse. It's obvious he misses Sasuke. We should bring him back and ask Sasuke to let him visit me occasionally." Kiba said, as Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"There is no way! Sasuke can't see me like this!" The blond pointed to his bandaged cheeks. They didn't hurt anymore but they were there, and they will scar. Sasuke cannot possibly see that. Though Kiba and Suigetsu shared a look, and they both knew Suigetsu will find Sasuke to come back for Naruto.

There was just one issue. What if Sasuke really doesn't want Naruto anymore?

This is the main thought that the blond's mind has been circling around. Brainstorming every little fact about the Uchiha, about himself and the things they had in common (which was not too much), he had been letting the raven orbit around his mind in every direction, roll into every bit of his brain cells. According to Kiba, he was in love with the raven for thinking about him this much. Starting to believe the brunette, Naruto feared to think about him more; he may fall for him more, and be even more hurt when he finds out Sasuke didn't want him anymore. Obviously, Sasuke will never love Naruto back, but being Sasuke's slave would be enough for the blond to feel complete.

This sounded so dirty, naughty and bitchy! However, he couldn't help it. For once, he was sort of glad he was a slave, because it was an excuse to be Sasuke's. A shitty excuse, and pretty unreliable with his scarred cheeks, but being a sex slave, belonging to Uchiha Sasuke still, gave him hope.

He needed to puke again.

So he went; making Suigetsu and Kiba sigh. The brunette felt really sorry for his best friend. Missing him badly, he thought the best thing he could do is bring the blond back to himself and they can reunite and have fun again, steal cakes and such, mess about. However, this was not the case, and Kiba felt like it was his fault. Whenever Naruto had his bathroom visits, Kiba was feeling guilty. If he never took Naruto, he would have gone back to Sasuke after Orochimaru was done with him and they could have lived happily ever after.

Kiba never met Sasuke, so he wouldn't know if Sasuke likes scars or not. But when Naruto changed his bandages, they looked pretty severe. The raven may be an asshole and reject Naruto due to his scarred face. Than Naruto would have ended up in a worse place being a slave. Maybe it was for the best that he took Naruto.

Hold on, he never took Naruto. Suigetsu did it for him. His hero; maybe Naruto's too. It hurt Kiba's head to think about all those "what would have happened if..." thoughts. He decided to go to Suigetsu's bedroom and lay down a little. Loyally, Akamaru followed him as he sneezed.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Suigetsu was thinking too. He was trying to get things straight in his mind. So he had an anorexic boy suffering from bulimia in his house. The boy clearly wasn't happy here, but he was suggesting he wouldn't be happy with his love either. What did Naruto want? He loved Sasuke even if he did not admit it to himself, but he didn't want to go back to Sasuke because his face was scarred. Apparently, this Sasuke guy hated scars and would be an asshole enough to reject Naruto because of them.

They would never know if the raven was so against scars, as Naruto thinks, until they give Naruto back and see the outcome. However, there are a few risks they would have to take which Suigetsu doesn't think would be a good idea. According to all three's knowledge, Uchiha Itachi still lived with Sasuke. Which means the older brother would try and take the "hottie" from Sasuke. Since Sasuke is younger, he has less control of the situation and Naruto could easily end up with the wrong person, being raped. That would not help his bulimia.

Furthermore, it became clear that the younger Uchiha is not so good at keeping Naruto safe, as Orochimaru managed to kidnap him and injure him. This suggested that the young Uchiha is either careless and only wants Naruto for sex and he does not mind him gone, or it suggests that Sasuke is too weak and cannot cope with all the people who want Naruto to themselves, attacking and taking his "possession".

Suigetsu figured that he would have to get to know Naruto's owner a lot more to come to conclusions because there were too many possibilities and interpretations of the situation. Not being sure and taking action was not a choice. The white haired man was a good person and he will not ruin a teen's life just because he chose the wrong person to look after him.


End file.
